Para Placer del Jeque
by luxy1985
Summary: Cuando descubrió que podría ser el nuevo heredero del reino de Kharastan, el playboy Darien Chiba pensó que no le interesaba ejercer su derecho como tal. Pero Serena Tsukino, la abogada inglesa que le había dado la noticia, era tan hermosa y pura como una rosa recién florecida. Por eso decidió viajar a Kharastan para conocer su pasado… y para dar rienda suelta al deseo entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

PARA PLACER DEL JEQUE

PARA PLACER DEL JEQUE le pertenece a Sharon Kendrik y los maravillosos personajes de Sailor Moon tristemente tampoco me pertenecen son de la genio Naoko Takeuchi

Argumento:

Él le ofrecía placeres increíblemente tentadores…

Cuando descubrió que podría ser el nuevo heredero del reino de Kharastan, el playboy Darien Chiba pensó que no le interesaba ejercer su derecho como tal. Pero Serena Tsukino, la abogada inglesa que le había dado la noticia, era tan hermosa y pura como una rosa recién florecida. Por eso Darien decidió viajar a Kharastan para conocer su pasado… y para dar rienda suelta al intenso deseo de hacer suya a aquella mujer.

Serena estaba fascinada y asustada de la seductora virilidad de Darien. Pero… ¿estaba preparada para que el príncipe del desierto la hiciera suya?

Capítulo 1

Darien balanceó las ceñidas braguitas sobre la punta del dedo y arqueó una ceja.

—¿No te olvidas de algo, cherie? —murmuró con un acento escandalosamente sexy.

La gente solía preguntarle si era locutor de radio, pero la respuesta a esa pregunta era más que obvia. Darien Chiba no necesitaba entrar en escarceos con los medios de comunicación para complementar sus ingentes ingresos.

Sólo había explotado sus atributos naturales en una ocasión. Un cazatalentos lo había descubierto en los Campos Elíseos cuando no era más que un adolescente y le habían pagado una fortuna por un exitoso anuncio de aftershave. Sin embargo, él había rechazado todas las ofertas posteriores y había usado el dinero para fundar su propia empresa, que se había convertido en uno de los imperios más grandes del mundo.

La rubia entreabrió los labios.

—¿Ya no quieres jugar a ese juego?

Darien permaneció impasible; su fría expresión inmutable. ¿Acaso pensaba que nada había cambiado desde aquella aventura? ¿Creía que no había pasado página, que se pondría caliente al verla llegar de repente con la excusa de tomar un café?

La exquisita lencería de la rubia yacía sobre el suelo de su apartamento parisino.

Los labios de Darien dibujaron una mueca cínica. Las ex amantes eran muy aburridas. ¿Acaso había algo más aburrido que el sexo con una mujer de la que ya te habías cansado?

Sin embargo, no había tardado en quedar con ella cuando le había llamado el día anterior. Había pasado más de un año y Darien creía que serían capaces de tomar algo de forma civilizada, pero al ver la expresión de sus ojos comprendió lo que buscaba.

Suspiró. Algunas mujeres nunca se rendían.

—Creo que agotamos todas las posibilidades de ese juego hace tiempo. ¿No crees? —le dijo con calma. Sus ojos zafiros brillaban—. Buen intento, cherie. Pero quizá deberías intentarlo con un hombre que pueda apreciarte… como te mereces.

— Darien …

Él la hizo callar con un gesto.

—¿No dices que tienes que tomar un avión?

La sombra de la duda veló el hermoso rostro de la joven. Se preguntaba si realmente estaba rechazando la oportunidad de acostarse con ella. No había nada que hacer. Era mejor no hablar de más y conservar la dignidad.

Se encogió de hombros. Le quitó las braguitas de las manos y se las puso por debajo de la falda de seda pura. En ese momento Darien vaciló un instante y estuvo a punto de cambiar de idea.

Habría sido demasiado fácil. En el dormitorio que estaba al final del pasillo había una enorme cama con sábanas de algodón egipcio vistas al Sena.

Él era el dueño de todo el edificio, que albergaba las oficinas centrales de su imperio empresarial y un apartamento de lujo en el ático. Cuando las reuniones se alargaban hasta medianoche, necesitaba un sitio donde dormir. O por lo menos ésa era la excusa que solía poner.

Sin embargo, era un secreto a voces que solía llevar allí a sus conquistas amorosas y ello no hacía más que aumentar su reputación de donjuán. A él le gustaba disfrutar de la vida y trabajaba duro para conseguir lo que quería.

Darien se volvió hacia la ventana. La superficie del agua brillaba a la luz del atardecer. Desde allí podía ver los barcos que, repletos de turistas, surcaban aquel río tranquilo. Todos contemplaban los monumentos, embelesados. Ése era el efecto que París tenía en la gente. Esa ciudad le llenaba el alma y el corazón, más que una mujer.

Frunció el entrecejo. Se había dado cuenta de que no recordaba la última vez que había hecho el amor. ¿Y por qué rechazar esa oportunidad? Quizá porque era demasiado fácil. A él no le gustaban las cosas fáciles porque su vida nunca había sido así.

—Supongo que no te volveré a ver. ¿No es así, Darien?

La voz de la rubia rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos y le hizo darse la vuelta. El efecto que ella tenía en él había desaparecido por completo, pero eso no era ninguna novedad. Él siempre se cansaba de sus amantes, por muy hermosas e inteligentes que fueran. Una vez las había conquistado no quedaba nada que mereciera la pena. Un desafío. Se trataba de un desafío… Y cuando conseguía lo que quería, siempre había otro a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¿Quién sabe, cherie? —murmuró con gesto perezoso—. A veces tengo la suerte de viajar a Nueva York. Quizá podríamos cenar la próxima vez.

Se miraron a los ojos. Ambos sabían que eso no ocurriría. Ella se mordió los labios.

—Claro. Eres un cerdo. ¿Lo sabías? —le dijo suavemente.

—¿Ah, sí?

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono y tuvo que darle la espalda para contestar.

—Oui?

Con el ceño fruncido escuchó lo que la asistente le tenía que decir.

—Hay alguien que desea verle, Darien.

¿Sin cita? Darien se puso tenso. No le gustaban las sorpresas. ¿A qué estaban jugando los de seguridad?

—Espero que no sea otro maldito periodista —dijo.

El edificio llevaba dos semanas sitiado por los paparazis. Tras la publicación de unas fotos suyas en Bonjour!, una de las revistas francesas más vendidas, se había convertido en el centro de los focos. Le habían hecho unas fotos robadas en las que aparecía abrochándose unos vaqueros en el balcón y las imágenes se habían convertido en las más descargadas de Internet. El asunto ya estaba en manos de sus abogados.

—No. No es nadie de la prensa —dijo la asistente.

—Bueno… ¿Quién es él? ¿Y qué quiere? —dijo él, molesto.

—Es ella y no quiere decírmelo. Dice que quiere hablar con usted personalmente.

—¿Ah, sí? — Darien bajó la voz—. ¿La conozco?

—Ella dice que no.

—Ya veo.

Darien volvió a mirar a la rubia. Ella aún lo observaba con gesto malhumorado. ¿Cómo iba a librarse de ella? Quizá aquella desconocida fuera su salvación. Podía ponerla como excusa para deshacerse de la otra.

—Dile que espere —dijo suavemente—. Bajaré en un momento, cuando termine aquí —colgó el teléfono.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—Hay otra. Claro que la hay. Qué estúpida he sido —soltó una carcajada irónica—. ¿Cómo pude pensar que seguirías disponible un año después, sufriendo por mí y deseando retomarlo donde lo dejamos?

Una sombra oscureció los rasgos del rostro de Darien.

—Nunca te prometí nada, Mimet. Nunca imaginé que surgirían problemas.

—Ése es el problema. Tú creas el problema porque eres condenadamente bueno. Adiós, Darien, y gracias por recordármelo —dijo y salió de la habitación con la cabeza bien alta.

Darien arrugó los ojos al oír el chasquido del ascensor que la llevaría abajo.

¿Se había comportado como un miserable? No. De haber sido así se habría aprovechado de ella y la habría despedido después. Todavía podía sentir una poderosa pulsión sexual insatisfecha y sabía que muchos le habrían tachado de idiota.

Pero era prudente y exigente cuando se trataba de elegir amante, y tenía dos reglas de oro: las candidatas debían ser muy hermosas y nunca podría haber un compromiso emocional. Al principio siempre dejaba claro que no estaba interesado en el amor ni en el matrimonio, ya que apenas había conocido lo primero y no quería probar lo segundo. Ninguna mujer le haría cambiar de opinión.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo y sintió un profundo alivio. El deseo remitía poco a poco. En poco tiempo no quedaría ningún recuerdo de ella. Le pediría un café a la secretaria y escucharía lo que esa desconocida tenía que decirle. Y después se iría a casa y se daría una ducha caliente antes de salir a cenar. Darien sonrió ante el espejo.

La libertad… ¿Acaso no era lo más maravilloso del mundo?

Serena miró a su alrededor desde el sofá en el que estaba sentada. El tapizado color escarlata contrastaba con el caro traje que llevaba puesto. En las semanas anteriores había asistido a un cursillo rápido sobre lujo y opulencia, y apenas hacía unos días que se había alojado en un castillo antiguo, rodeado de una vegetación exuberante. Entonces había pensado que nada podría superar aquel derroche, pero las oficinas de Darien Chiba la habían hecho cambiar de idea.

Aquella espaciosa habitación parecía el salón de una mansión en lugar de la sede de una exitosa corporación. Paredes color crema, suntuosos accesorios, una araña deslumbrante, pinturas ecuestres y paisajes … Todo tenía un aire tradicional y masculino.

Serena se alisó su nueva falda de seda con las puntas de los dedos. Apenas empezaba a acostumbrarse a ese exquisito tejido y su sensual suavidad la hacía estremecerse. Estaba algo asustada y nerviosa, pero también sabía que estaba preparada. Ésa era la cualidad principal que un buen abogado debía tener. Aunque no hubiera tenido mucho éxito en otras facetas de la vida, Serena se había convertido en una buena abogada.

Repasó la información sobre Darien Chiba. Hombre de negocios, playboy, el icono sexual de Francia… Un hombre poderoso con una poderosa reputación. Tenía una importante cartera de clientes en Francia, Nueva York y Londres, y los periódicos habían empezado a difundir la noticia de que planeaba abrir su propia compañía aérea de bajo coste. Eso significaba que tal vez no se dejaría impresionar por lo que ella tenía que decirle, por no hablar del dinero que iba a heredar. Por lo que Serena sabía, el dinero sólo importaba si no tenías mucho.

La joven oyó el ruido de las puertas corredizas y se puso derecha, pero no fue Darien Chiba quien salió del ascensor, sino una hermosa rubia que le echó una mirada a medio camino entre la envidia y la simpatía.

—Un consejo, cielo. Es genial en la cama, pero los hombres como Chiba sólo traen problemas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Serena por educación. Su corazón se había disparado.

La impasible secretaria se había puesto en pie de un salto, pero la rubia ya estaba saliendo por la puerta. La asistente miró a Serena con un gesto de estupefacción y volvió a sentarse.

Serena pestañeó varias veces. No estaba acostumbrada a ese mundo, en el que las mujeres hablaban de la potencia sexual de sus amantes como si nada.

—¿He venido en mal momento? —preguntó.

—Seguro que no le importa si es inconveniente o no… —dijo una voz proveniente de atrás—. Dado que se ha presentado de golpe y ha exigido verme, como si fuera tan fácil como abrir un grifo.

Serena se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta. Abrió los labios, pero aquella pequeña disculpa ensayada no abandonó sus labios. La realidad del hombre que tenía ante sus ojos la golpeó de lleno. Serena parpadeó como si fuera la primera vez que veía a un hombre. Nunca había visto a nadie como él.

Darien Chiba derrochaba confianza en sí mismo, carisma sexual y autoridad. Ella había visto fotos de él y aún recordaba sus rasgos sensuales y crueles. Sabía que su piel era más oscura que la de la mayoría de franceses y había descubierto por qué. Pero lo que no esperaba era que su presencia fuera tan… tan…

Una extraña sensación corrió por sus venas.

Tan arrolladora…

Su tez morena hacía contraste con el pálido traje a medida que llevaba. Sin embargo, aquella ropa cara apenas contenía su cuerpo esbelto y duro, vivo ejemplo del porte sensual que se esperaba de un francés.

Serena era incapaz de apartar los ojos de él. Darien Chiba dominaba la estancia con su imponente presencia. Aquellos ojos zafiros y brillantes parecían atravesarla. Eran los ojos más crueles y fríos que jamás había visto.

—No ha contestado a mi pregunta. Una persona que osa presentarse inesperadamente y exige ver a Darien Chiba debería tener muchos comentarios sagaces que hacer.

«Pero tus ojos están demasiado ocupados, devorándome con la mirada…», pensó.

Serena trató de concentrarse.

—Ya sé que mi visita no es muy convencional… —dijo.

—Tanto rodeo es típico de su país —dijo Darien al percatarse de que era inglesa—. ¿Vende algo?

Ella lo miró fijamente, estupefacta. ¿Acaso parecía una vendedora con aquel carísimo traje que le había costado más de lo que normalmente ganaba en un mes?

—No.

Él la miraba con ojos escépticos, pero por dentro sentía otra cosa. ¿Acaso la conocía? No. Si hubiera sido así se habría acordado. La miró de arriba abajo, pero no fue capaz de clasificarla. ¿Qué la hacía tan… diferente?

¿Acaso era su cabello, rubio y brillante? ¿Su piel, blanca como la nieve? ¿O eran aquellos ojos, los más bonitos que jamás había visto? Grandes y celestes como el cielo.

Tenía una figura esbelta, pero femenina, unos pechos redondeados y una diminuta cintura que resaltaba la curva de sus caderas. Sin duda el traje que llevaba, de seda color burdeos, realzaba su silueta, y los sofisticados zapatos de ante acentuaban unos tobillos estrechos que fácilmente podrían enroscarse alrededor de la espalda desnuda de un hombre…

Darien tragó en seco y trató de apartar esos pensamientos.

—¿No ha oído hablar del teléfono? —le dijo con sarcasmo—. ¿No se le ocurrió utilizar las vías convencionales para hablar conmigo?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero mi repentina llegada tiene una explicación.

—¿Ah, sí? Qué intriga —dijo Darien, arrugando los ojos.

Había algo en su actitud a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, algo irreverente.

—¿Quién es usted?

Su mirada oscura parecía quemarle la piel y obnubilarle la mente. Lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos era el magnetismo de sus ojos y el poderío de su masculino cuerpo.

Pero sólo se trataba de negocios y la información que estaba a punto de darle a Darien Chiba podría cambiarle la vida.

Serena sabía que debía manejar el asunto con mucho tacto porque lo que tenía en las manos era dinamita emocional y no quería que le explotara en la cara.

Extendió la mano hacia él y esbozó una sonrisa con la esperanza de ocultar el recelo que se había apoderado de ella.

—Me llamo Serena Tsukino.

—Serena —repitió él, haciendo hincapié en la «r» de la forma más sexy.

Entonces arqueó las cejas y le estrechó la mano, deslizando el pulgar sobre su delicada muñeca.

—¿La conozco? Su cara no me suena y nunca olvido una cara hermosa.

¿Hermosa? La ropa adecuada había sacado lo mejor de ella, pero Serena nunca se habría considerado hermosa. ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho si se había pasado la vida intentando ser alguien? Muchas veces la habían hecho sentir fea por dentro.

La garganta se le cerró al sentir el calor de su piel y la sutil caricia de sus dedos. Apartó la mano rápidamente.

—No —dijo, sin aliento—. No nos conocemos.

—¿Y entonces por qué ha venido? ¿Por qué no me dice de una vez a qué ha venido? Estoy intrigado, mademoiselle Tsukino —le dijo suavemente—. Y la intriga es una sensación tentadora para un hombre como yo.

«Un hombre como yo…»

Aquel tipo no podía ser más arrogante, pero tenía el carisma necesario para poder permitírselo.

Serena miró de reojo a la asistente, que fingía no estar al tanto de la conversación.

—Preferiría hablar en privado.

—¿Acaso se trata de una demanda de paternidad? —le preguntó sin más—. ¿Representas a alguna novia mía?

—No, no. Nada de eso —Serena sacudió la cabeza, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Darien Chiba había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

—Simplemente creo que es mejor tener esta conversación en privado.

Darien la miró fijamente, como si tratara de leerle el pensamiento.

—Eh, bien. Vamos a mi despacho, cherie. Pero espero que merezca la pena. No me gusta perder el tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia la puerta que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación. Serena agarró su maletín y fue tras él.

—Cierre la puerta —dijo él al entrar.

Serena hizo lo que le pedía y se volvió hacia él. Como no la invitaba a sentarse, se quedó en medio de la habitación, con el maletín en la mano.

—Ha sido muy amable por su parte haberme recibido de inmediato, Monsieur Chiba.

—Le puedo asegurar que no fue amabilidad lo que me motivó. Fue la conveniencia. Ya ve, mademoiselle Tsukino, me ha hecho una especie de favor ayudándome a escapar de una situación que se había vuelto de lo más… aburrida.

Serena se limitó a sonreír. Ella no lo miraba como las otras mujeres.

—Habría venido en otra ocasión de haber sabido que no era buen momento, pero me ordenaron que hablara con usted cara a cara.

Algo en su tono de voz despertó el instinto de supervivencia de Darien. La primera impresión no había sido errónea. Había algo en su porte que no tenía sentido. La gente solía acercarse a él por interés. Para un hombre tan poderoso y rico como él todo tenía un precio.

—¿Ordenaron?

—Sí.

—¿Es abogada?

—Sí.

—No me fío de los abogados a menos que trabajen para mí.

—Hace bien.

—¿Por qué no contactó con mis abogados si se trataba de un asunto legal?

—Porque… Porque se trata de algo muy delicado que debe oír en privado.

—Estoy intrigado. Dígame una cosa. ¿Le gustan los juegos? ¿Es así en la cama? ¿Por qué no deja esa timidez fingida y me dice a qué ha venido?

Serena se sonrojó, pero entonces decidió que la mejor manera de lidiar con semejante descaro era ignorarlo.

—Por supuesto, Monsieur Chiba. Estoy aquí en representación de otra persona. Trabajo para el jeque Zahir de Kharastan.

Darien se quedó de piedra. Rara vez lograban sorprenderle, pero aquella mujer acababa de hacerlo.

—No entiendo.

—No esperaba que lo hiciera. Pero intentaré explicárselo —Serena respiró hondo—. ¿Ha oído hablar de Kharastan?

—Sí.

—Supongo que sabe que es un estado inmensamente rico que hace frontera con Maraban.

—No necesito una clase de geografía, y tampoco necesito que se ande con rodeos. ¡Ha conseguido hablar conmigo y mi tiempo no tiene precio! O me dice a qué ha venido o se larga ahora mismo.

—Estoy aquí para hablar de su padre.

Darien se quedó paralizado. Aquella mujer había entrado en territorio prohibido. Dio un paso hacia ella y le habló en voz baja.

—¿Cómo se atreve a sacar un tema tan personal como mi familia? —le preguntó, amenazante—. Usted, usted no es más que una extraña. ¿Cómo se atreve?

Serena no se dejó intimidar.

—Yo sólo obedezco órdenes.

Él dio otro paso hacia ella.

—¿Órdenes de quién? Dígame lo que sabe.

Serena respiró hondo.

—Estoy aquí porque creemos que usted es… Hay razones para creer que usted es… el hijo del jeque de Kharastan.

**Hola, bueno soy nueva en esto de los fics, en realidad esto es una adaptación de una novela que me encanto, son tres libros de la serie "Príncipes del Desierto" de la escritora Sharon Kendrik, espero que les gusten tanto como a mí, un beso… Isa XD **


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Darien sintió una extraña sensación mientras hablaba con Serena. Un zumbido ensordecedor le taponaba los oídos, apartándole de su propio cuerpo. Era como si hubiera levitado hasta el techo de la habitación y contemplara la escena desde arriba.

«Hay razones para creer que usted es el hijo del jeque de Kharastan…»

—¡Está mintiendo!

—¡No! ¿Por qué mentiría con una cosa así?

La lógica y la razón le decían que aquello era falso, pero la duda latía en lo profundo de su corazón.

Siempre había pensado que era diferente…

Había crecido en la pobreza del Marais antes de que se convirtiera en uno de los barrios de moda de París. Por entonces había muchas casuchas donde vivían y trabajaban artesanos, rodeados de pequeños restaurantes, callejones estrechos y algunas tiendas. Su madre y él vivían en una pequeña buhardilla, pero a pesar de tanta miseria ella siempre se había esforzado por darle lo más parecido a un hogar.

La casa donde vivían estaba casi en ruinas, pero por dentro era un pequeño refugio. Paredes blancas y luminosas, cortinas impecables… Siempre había un cazo de sopa o de pot aufeu hirviendo sobre el fogón y en el jarrón de la mesa nunca faltaban flores frescas.

A tan sólo dos manzanas estaba I'Ile de la Cité, donde se alzaba la impresionante Notre Dame y el derroche de esplendor de las vidrieras de La Sainte-Chapelle.

Darien solía ir allí después del colegio para contemplar aquellos monumentos que tocaban el cielo y en una de esas ocasiones juró que un día saldría de aquel mundo de pobreza y viviría rodeado de belleza y espacio.

Su madre le había inculcado un amor por los libros, insistiendo en que…

«La educación es la única salida de la pobreza…»

Gracias a ella no había terminado deambulando por las calles como los otros chicos.

Pero a Darien le daba igual pasar o no tiempo con sus compañeros y ellos lo miraban con recelo. Una actitud petulante y ambiciosa y un aspecto sobresaliente lo hacían destacar entre los otros. Su cabello negro, piel luminosa y ojos color zafiro lo hacían diferente del resto.

«Qui est ton pére?», solían preguntarle los otros chicos en tono de burla.

Pero Darien nunca les había contestado porque no conocía la identidad de su padre.

Siempre que intentaba tocar el tema, su madre se ponía tensa y evitaba la conversación.

«Es un hombre poderoso y peligroso. Tratará de apartarte de mí. ¡Olvídate de él, Darien!», solía decirle.

Darien no tenía miedo de nadie, pero no había tenido elección. ¿Cómo hubiera podido ir en contra de su madre, la mujer que le había dado la vida, que había abandonado todas sus aspiraciones para velar por él?

Su madre había muerto cinco años antes, y no había dejado nada excepto un gastado jirón de cinta color rosa y un anillo de oro y rubíes. De algún modo Darien había pensado que honraba su memoria dejando que aquellos secretos murieran con ella. Algunas cosas debían permanecer ocultas…

Y sin embargo, aquella mujer inglesa afirmaba conocer su verdadero origen.

Darien sintió una oleada de rabia. La agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, tan cerca que pudo oler un ligero aroma a lilas.

—¿Cómo es que mi padre es un jeque si soy francés hasta la médula? ¿Qué patraña es ésta?

Serena se quedó quieta. Su aliento caliente le acariciaba el rostro. Aquellos ojos zafiros arrojaban destellos de fuego.

La joven sacudió la cabeza.

—No es una patraña —respiró—. ¡Le juro que no lo es!

—Sus palabras no significan nada para mí. ¿Por qué tendría que creerla?… ¿Quién la ha enviado?

—He venido para cumplir la voluntad del jeque, aunque él la dio a conocer por medio de otro.

—¿Por medio de otro?

Serena asintió con la cabeza, tratando de no sucumbir al poderoso embrujo masculino de aquel hombre.

—Sí. El jeque es muy mayor y se encuentra muy débil. Yo he tratado con uno de sus asistentes —Serena titubeó un instante—. Su delicada salud es una de las razones por las que deseaba contactar con usted.

Darien arrugó el entrecejo y le apretó el brazo.

—¡Mentira! Ese hombre no es mi padre. ¿Cómo podría serlo?

Serena sintió unos dedos de acero clavados en su piel.

—Es cierto. Le digo que lo es. Por favor, suélteme.

—¡Todavía no! —aflojó la mano, pero no la soltó.

Los labios de la joven temblaban sin cesar.

—Dígame lo que sabe.

Serena hizo acopio de toda su entereza y levantó la barbilla. Sus ojos celestes se clavaron en los de él.

—Sólo si me quita las manos de encima.

Él la fulminó con la mirada durante unos segundos interminables.

—Muy bien —dijo por fin y bajó las manos tan rápidamente que Serena perdió el equilibrio—. ¡Ahora hable!

Darien sintió la embestida de las dudas. ¿Tendría ella la respuesta a todas las preguntas que se había hecho durante años? Preguntas que, por otra parte, harían menos daño si quedaban sin respuesta.

En ese momento, su vida estaba totalmente organizada. Él era el que llevaba la voz cantante y jamás perdía el control. Pero en ese momento una inglesa salida de la nada amenazaba con poner en peligro el mundo que había construido con tanto esfuerzo.

Serena se mordió los labios.

—Su padre es…

—¡No! —su voz sonó tan estridente como el roce de dos filos—. No se referirá a nadie como mi padre. No me va a contar ninguna historia. ¡Yo no tengo padre y nunca lo he tenido! ¿Le ha quedado claro?

Serena asintió.

Negar la verdad. La gente lo hacía continuamente. Fingían que no pasaba nada porque dolía demasiado.

Ella misma había caído en ese error con su ex. ¿Acaso no estaba claro que ya no la deseaba? Él había tomado lo que quería y después la había abandonado, pero ella había sido tan idiota como para buscar excusas cuando era obvio que la había apartado de su vida, ridiculizándola. Desde luego que sí. Serena sabía lo que era negar la verdad.

—Muy bien —le dijo, calmada—. ¿Cómo quiere que le cuente la historia?

Darien arrugó los ojos, sus pupilas llenas de sospecha y recelo. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él?

—Contestando a mis preguntas. Por ahora —se puso erguido y le clavó la mirada—. ¿Para quién trabaja?

Serena asintió.

¿Qué le había dicho Neflyte?

«Traiga al francés de vuelta a Kharastan, cueste lo que cueste…»

—Trabajo para el jeque Zahir de Kharastan.

Darien apretó los labios y cerró los puños.

—¿Y cómo sabe tanto? ¿Acaso es la concubina de esa familia de jeques? Una de esas mujeres a las que les van esa clase de hombres silenciosos y oscuros. A lo mejor sueña con ser raptada y ultrajada en mitad del desierto. ¿Es eso lo que la excita, cherie?

Serena sabía que esas palabras estaban destinadas a ser un insulto. ¿Por qué había pensado que aquello sería fácil?

—¿No va a decir nada? —dijo Darien —. Ni siquiera me ha dicho nada del lugar que ocupa en esta inusual jerarquía del desierto.

—No tengo ningún lugar en ella. Trabajo para la familia real de Kharastan. Así de sencillo. Soy una empleada temporal y no me mueve un interés propio.

—¿No? Todo el mundo tiene un interés propio, cherie. Dígame… ¿La han contratado por sus habilidades legales o por sus hermosos pechos y ojos seductores?

Serena lo miró fijamente.

—¡No tengo por qué tolerar sus insultos! —le dijo con voz temblorosa.

—¿Cree que es un insulto ser admirada por sus atributos? —le dijo, burlón—. Pero tiene razón. No tiene por qué aguantar ofensas. ¿No le gusta lo que le he dicho? Entonces váyase, y hágalo ahora. ¡No voy a impedírselo!

Aquello era un farol y ambos lo sabían. Pero por si acaso, Serena no se atrevió a marcharse. Tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad de hacer su trabajo.

Sólo se trataba de eso. De trabajo.

Forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Tiene una foto de sus padres aquí en la oficina?

—¿Usted qué cree? "¿Tiene fotos de sus padres en la oficina?"

—Lo tomaré como un «no» —se apresuró a decir ella, ignorando el sarcasmo—. ¿Le gustaría ver la foto que me han entregado?

—Creo que está a punto de sacarla del bolso. Como un mago que hace un truco en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Con dedos temblorosos Serena abrió el bolso y sacó un sobre que contenía una fotografía.

Darien lo aceptó sin decir ni una palabra. Respiró hondo y contempló la imagen.

Era un retrato de estudio fotográfico y el hombre que aparecía en ella estaba en su plenitud viril. El pelo azabache, el ángulo cruel de la nariz, los labios sensuales…

Darien sintió un nudo en la garganta. El parecido era innegable.

—De acuerdo. Se parece un poco a mí.

Serena guardó silencio.

—Ambos tenemos pelo Negro y ojos zafiro —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Al ver que ella no decía nada, puso la foto en el escritorio y fue hacia ella.

Serena se había sentado en una silla, pero al verlo acercarse se puso en pie rápidamente. Había algo alarmante y excitante en la expresión de sus ojos.

—¿Dónde encontró esto?

—Ya se lo dije —replicó, humedeciéndose los labios.

Había una amenaza en aquellos ojos.

—Me la dio el hombre que… El hombre que dice ser su padre.

Él la agarró por detrás y la apretó contra su cuerpo duro y musculoso. Las pupilas de ella se dilataron al momento y sus pezones erectos se clavaron en el fino tejido del traje que llevaba.

—¿Qué quiere de mí? —le preguntó él, poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Serena se quedó sin aliento al sentir el tacto de sus manos sobre la espalda. Una extraña tensión se acumulaba en la base de su vientre y sentía un escozor en los pechos.

—No puedo pensar si continúa…

—¿Si continúo acariciándola? —inclinó la cabeza para susurrarle al oído—. Pero a usted le gusta que la acaricie. Creo que le gustaría que la acariciara en un lugar más íntimo…

—Basta —dijo ella, sin aire—. Pare ahora mismo.

Él bajó los brazos como si estuviera cansado de jugar a ese juego y se limitó a mirarla fijamente. Ella trataba de recuperar el aliento. Un ligero rubor coloreaba sus mejillas blancas.

Ella sería suya. Pos supuesto que sí…

Pero aún era demasiado pronto…

—Todavía no me ha dicho qué es lo que quiere.

—Me han ordenado que lo lleve a Kharastan.

Darien cerró los puños lentamente.

—¿Ordenado?

—Lo siento. No elegí bien las palabras.

Él se inclinó hacia delante. Sus ojos eran las ventanas del infierno.

—¿De verdad cree que un hombre como Darien Chiba acepta órdenes? ¿Cree que voy a viajar a un país dejado de la mano de Dios para conocer a un hombre que no es mi padre?

Una vez más, Serena recordó las palabras de Neflyte.

«Traiga al francés de vuelta a Kharastan, cueste lo que cueste…»

¿Qué le costaría?

Serena miró a su alrededor.

—Creo que se arrepentirá si no me acompaña —dijo sin más.

—¿Arrepentirme? —dijo él, incrédulo—. Le puedo asegurar que el arrepentimiento no forma parte de mi naturaleza.

—Creo que ésta podría ser la excepción que confirma la regla —dijo ella y suspiró—. El jeque es un anciano y no se encuentra bien de salud. Puede que tenga razón. Tal vez este asunto es el resultado de una serie de malentendidos. Quizá no sea su hijo. Pero si no va, se quedará con la duda. Cuando tenga la verdad, podrá rechazarla si quiere, pero… ¿Cómo se sentiría si realmente fuera su padre y hubiera rechazado esta oportunidad? Si quiere la oportunidad de conocer a su padre, le aconsejo que lo haga ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde —Serena levantó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos—. Un anciano puede morir en cualquier momento, Darien.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La atmósfera se volvió tensa, eléctrica. Era como si la posibilidad de la muerte la hubiera devuelto a la vida.

Darien la miraba fijamente, consciente de los poderosos latidos de su corazón. Una inesperada punzada de dolor se le clavó en las entrañas, pero consiguió sofocarla.

—¿Quiere decirme algo más, cherie? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. ¿Mm?

Serena sacudió la cabeza. ¿Acaso no había dicho bastante?

—¿No? ¿No está a punto de decirme que trabaja para un reality show de la televisión por cable? ¿No lleva a una cámara oculta?

Serena no entendía el por qué de tanto recelo hasta que recordó las fotos robadas de la revista Bonjour!.

—Fuera —dijo él.

—Pero no querrá…

—¡No piense por mí! —le dijo, furioso—. ¡Váyase! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Seguridad!

Serena lo miró a los ojos y en ellos vio algo implacable. Asintió con un gesto y recogió el bolso, del que sacó una tarjeta de presentación que puso sobre el escritorio.

—Ahí está mi número de móvil. Me alojo en el Paradis, por si quiere contactar conmigo.

La joven fue a recoger la foto, pero él la hizo detenerse.

—Déjela ahí —gritó Darien—. Si es una foto de mi padre, como dice usted, tengo más derecho a tenerla que usted.

—Pero…

—¡Le he dicho que la deje ahí! Y váyase ya.

Bajo aquella mirada enfurecida, Serena se abrió paso a través de la habitación y logró salir por la puerta con la cabeza bien alta. Sin embargo, cuando salió al exterior, las manos le temblaban.

El hotel no estaba muy lejos, pero también sabía que los zapatos de ante no estaban diseñados para caminar, así que paró un taxi.

¿Era posible que hubiera fracasado ante el primer obstáculo?

El ascensor la condujo hasta la enorme suite en la que los asistentes del jeque la habían hecho hospedarse. También habían insistido en proporcionarle los servicios de una estilista personal que la había llevado de compras al llegar a la ciudad.

En cuanto entró en la habitación, se quitó los zapatos antes de tumbarse en la suntuosa cama del hotel. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Esperar a ver si Darien mordía el anzuelo y llamaba?

¿Y si no lo hacía, qué haría?

En ese caso habría desperdiciado la oportunidad perfecta de conocer la ciudad. El tiempo pasaría despacio si se limitaba a esperar, y no tardaría mucho en averiguar si iba a ganarse la suculenta suma que le habían prometido si tenía éxito en su cometido.

Con sumo cuidado, Serena se quitó el nuevo traje y lo colgó en el armario. Entonces se detuvo un momento para disfrutar del placer de elegir antes de decidirse por un vestido de cachemira de color rojizo. Le dio el último toque al look con un cinturón dorado y botas planas de color marrón, y salió a pasear.

Sí. Iba a ser muy fácil acostumbrarse a ser una mujer rica.

—¿Algún mensaje para mí? —le preguntó a la recepcionista.

—Non, mademoiselle —respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

Los mejores monumentos estaban cerca del hotel, pero Serena se sentía ausente. A los ojos del mundo sólo era una mujer impresionada por las maravillas de aquella ciudad prodigiosa, con su Torre Eiffel, que dominaba el centro del Trocadero como un enorme aro de croquet de acero; y la Sainte-Chapelle, cuyas vidrieras de colores emitían infinitos rayos de luz multicolor.

Sin embargo, las preocupaciones bullían bajo aquel deleite superficial. Todo había parecido tan fácil cuando su jefe había entrado en su despacho para preguntarle si quería tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones y ganar suficiente dinero para cancelar sus deudas.

Serena había mirado a su jefe con ojos estupefactos. Todavía no se había recuperado del estropicio que Rubeus había hecho en sus ahorros, por no hablar de su corazón.

—¿Trabajando para la familia real de Kharastan? —le había preguntado, pensando que había oído mal.

—Eso es.

—¿Entonces tendría que volar a Kharastan?

—Ya lo creo —dijo su jefe, sonriendo—. Todos los gastos pagados. Jets privados. Ropa de diseño. ¡Todo incluido!

—¡No! Suena demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Es legal. Me lo ha pedido un amigo de un amigo. Estas cosas funcionan así. Quieren un abogado que sea joven, entusiasta, discreto y… mujer.

—¿Por qué una mujer?

Su jefe la miró con gesto serio.

—Las mujeres dan otra dimensión a asuntos tan explosivos como éste.

—¿Pero es… seguro?

Él se echó a reír.

—¡Demonios, claro que sí! Eres soltera y estarías bajo la protección del mismísimo jeque en un país de costumbres estrictas y anticuadas. ¡No podría serlo más!

Entonces había sonado demasiado fácil. Demasiado.

Serena echó a andar hacia el hotel con paso tranquilo. Estaba tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos que no reparó en el hombre que esperaba en la recepción, envuelto en sombras.

Aquel individuo se puso en pie y fue tras ella.

Serena estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de la suite cuando alguien la empujó con violencia. La joven reprimió un grito de horror al ver que se trataba de Darien.

—¿Qué demonios hace?

Él cerró la puerta tras de sí como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo.

—¿Qué le parece? Quería hablar. ¿No es así? —bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—. Bueno, aquí estoy, cherie… Todo suyo.

—Me habría gustado que me avisara con un poco de antelación —dijo ella casi sin aliento, llevándose la mano a la garganta—. Que se me echen encima de esta forma no es precisamente divertido.

—¿No? Entonces no ha vivido nada. Y yo que pensaba que le gustaban las sorpresas —dijo él suavemente, disfrutando del rubor que invadía las mejillas de la joven—. ¿No fue así como me tendió una emboscada?

Serena trató de sonreír, pero no era fácil bajo la penetrante mirada de Darien.

—¿Por qué no toma asiento?

Él miró a su alrededor y terminó fijándose en la enorme cama con dosel.

—¿Y dónde me siento? ¿Ahí? ¿No cree que así me distraería un poco? No sé usted, pero a mí me resultaría muy difícil no tumbarme en ella si estuviera en la cama con una mujer tan hermosa como usted.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—No sea desagradable.

—¿Desagradable? Sólo digo la verdad. ¿Es siempre tan estirada, cherie?

Darien disfrutó viendo cómo se le endurecían los pezones.

—Pero olvidémonos de la cama y de todas sus posibilidades maravillosas de momento. Concentrémonos en el asunto que nos ocupa —le brillaron los ojos—. Quiero respuestas.

Serena asintió.

—Por eso estoy aquí. Pregunte.

—¿De verdad cree que, incluso aunque deseara hacerlo, podría dejarlo todo y volar a Oriente con usted?

—Claro. Usted es el jefe. Un hombre poderoso que puede hacer lo que le plazca.

—Me halaga.

—No era mi intención.

—¿No? ¿No sabía que a los hombres les encanta que los halaguen?

—No soy experta en la materia. Y puede que algunos hayan tenido demasiados halagos a lo largo de sus vidas. Sospecho que usted está entre ellos, Monsieur Chiba.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa feroz. Aquel desafío había sellado su destino…

—Tiene razón —dijo lentamente—. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca, dentro de un orden. Nunca he recibido una invitación tan misteriosa por parte de una mujer tan irresistible. Ningún hombre podría rechazar algo así. Ya puede relajar esos preciosos labios, cherie, porque iré con usted a Kharastan.

Serena no daba crédito. Estaba tan convencida de que él haría lo contrario.

—Me alegra… oír eso.

—Eso espero. Pero todavía no estoy allí, así que le sugiero que se guarde la alegría para entonces.

Serena asintió.

—Un coche lo recogerá mañana a las nueve y media para llevarlo al aeropuerto. ¿Le viene bien?

—No.

—¿No?

Darien sonrió como un demonio. Sus colegas de la Bolsa de París habrían temblado de haber visto esa sonrisa.

—No. Creo que no entiende cómo hago las cosas. Usted no decide la hora, ni tampoco el lugar o el medio de transporte. Tendrá que hacerlo a mi manera.

—Creo que no… le entiendo.

—Es muy simple. Viajaré a Kharastan por mis propios medios.

Serena lo miró estupefacta.

—¡Pero eso es una locura! El jeque tiene un avión de lujo listo para llevarle allí en cualquier momento.

—¿Cree que me dejo impresionar por un jet privado?

—No, claro que no. No pretendía…

—No quiero deberle nada al jeque. Éstas son mis condiciones. O lo toma o lo deja y regresa con las manos vacías. No me comprometeré a otra cosa y no cambiaré de opinión.

Había un destello de acero en aquellos ojos zafiro. Darien Chiba hablaba en serio.

—Pero no hay vuelos directos a Kharastan —objetó Serena—. Podría tardar días en llegar.

Darien la miró con ojos de burla.

—¿Y usted cree que yo viajo en vuelos comerciales? Usaré la compañía de vuelos charter que uso siempre. Por lo menos puedo confiarles mi vida.

—¿Y qué significa eso?

—Piénselo. Si yo soy, como usted dice, el hijo del jeque, entonces a más de uno debe interesarle quitarme de en medio.

No fue la idea de que él estuviera en peligro lo que la hizo estremecerse, sino la poderosa sensualidad que irradiaba de él.

Darien entrecerró los ojos mientras se deleitaba en el delicado rostro de ella. Sintió que se excitaba.

—¿Qué pasa, cherie? —le dijo con sorna—. Parece nerviosa.

—¿Y por qué debería estarlo, Monsieur Chiba?

—Creo que ambos sabemos por qué —un destello de luz brilló en sus ojos—. Quizá debería empezar a llamarme Darien de ahora en adelante.

Sólo le estaba diciendo que le llamara por su nombre de pila, pero su embriagador acento francés se deslizaba por la piel de la joven como una caricia de seda que convertía el comentario más banal en un secreto íntimo.

Serena se perdió en la profundidad de esos ojos cautivadores y de pronto sintió miedo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

—Aterrizamos en menos de una hora, monsieur.

Darien levantó la vista hacia la hermosa azafata.

—Merci, bien —dijo y se volvió hacia Serena, que estaba sentada enfrente, leyendo.

A diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres, apenas lo había molestado durante el vuelo. Se había enfrascado en la lectura de una novela. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión no le hubiera venido mal una buena dosis de charla banal que ahuyentara los pensamientos turbulentos.

La noche anterior extraños sueños habían interrumpido su descanso, despertándolo de golpe en mitad de la noche parisina; su cuerpo desnudo entre las sábanas revueltas. En ese momento, inmerso en la negrura nocturna, se había dado cuenta de que aquella mujer inglesa lo había obligado a entrar en una faceta de su vida que siempre había sido un misterio. Aunque aquello fuera cierto, no sabía si quería desvelar la incógnita. Y sin embargo, una inercia inexplicable le impulsaba a seguir adelante en ese viaje de descubrimientos.

Acostumbrado a tener el control, Darien estaba sobre arenas movedizas, pero había hecho todo lo posible por alejar esos sentimientos inestables. ¿Qué sentido tenía imaginar lo que iba a encontrar cuando por fin aterrizaran en Kharastan?

Decidido a no pensar más en ello, se había llevado trabajo consigo para el viaje, pero ya lo había terminado y volvía a estar solo con sus pensamientos. Además, aquella rutilante rubia no le estaba prestando toda la atención que debía.

—¿Le apetece algo de comer? —le preguntó Darien suavemente—. ¿O de beber?

Serena levantó la vista.

—No, gracias. No tengo hambre.

—Pero apenas ha comido nada.

Era cierto. Serena apenas había probado el pescado y las verduras durante la comida, y ni siquiera había mirado el delicioso pudin de chocolate del postre.

Podría haber achacado esa falta de apetito al vuelo, pero eso habría sido una mentira. El viaje había sido tranquilo y silencioso. Sólo habían tenido unas pequeñas turbulencias al sobrevolar la zona montañosa de Dashabhi.

—Las mujeres no comen tanto como los hombres.

Aquellos ojos zafiro se fijaron en sus largas piernas.

—Las mujeres inglesas nunca comen bien —dijo con sorna—. No desayunan y comen patatas fritas en el almuerzo.

—Bueno, en realidad nunca como patatas fritas. No podría trabajar toda la tarde si sobreviviera a base de comida basura. Y tampoco creo que mis hábitos alimenticios sean un tema apropiado de conversación. ¿No le parece?

—Au contraire. Si no quiere que un hombre haga comentarios sobre su hermoso cuerpo, no debería enseñarlo con tanto desparpajo.

Serena bajó la vista y se miró el traje. Era como si de pronto hubiera encogido hasta convertirse en un diminuto bikini. Sin embargo, ese día se había vestido con recato para no ofender ninguna sensibilidad. Aquel vestido de seda color crema de manga larga la favorecía mucho, pero no dejaba ver más de lo necesario, y la abertura de la falda sólo llegaba hasta la rodilla.

—¡Pero si no llevo nada provocativo!

—¿No? —arqueó una ceja—. Seguro que ese vestido fue diseñado para resaltar las curvas femeninas. Es uno de esos diseños ingeniosos que parecen recatados sin serlo en realidad. Los del sexo opuesto lo sabemos muy bien. A veces lo que se esconde es infinitamente más seductor. Supongo que ya lo sabe. Me gusta su estilo, cherie.

Serena lo miró a los ojos. Después de llamar al asistente del jeque la noche anterior, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Darien Chiba se había propuesto flirtear con ella de forma escandalosa. Él era bien parecido y también era francés…

Los hombres como él no abundaban en la pequeña ciudad de Dolchester. De lo contrario, Serena habría estado mejor equipada para lidiar con un hombre como Darien Chiba. No obstante, que la hubieran contratado para llevarle de vuelta a Kharastan no le daba derecho a vapulearla de esa forma. Después de la debacle de su última relación, Serena había jurado que nunca volvería a dejar que un hombre se aprovechara de ella.

El piloto anunció que iban a velocidad de crucero y que pronto empezarían el descenso. En poco tiempo, Serena volvería a pisar la pista de aterrizaje de Kumush Ay, la capital de Kharastan, y su trabajo habría terminado. Ya no sería necesario seguir aguantando sus impertinencias.

—Monsieur Chiba —dijo, suspirando.

—Ya le he dicho que me llame Darien.

—Darien… —Serena tragó con dificultad—. No creo que deba hacer ningún comentario sobre mi atuendo y figura.

Él se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Atuendo? Pero usted es una mujer. ¿No le gusta sentirse admirada?

Serena se incorporó en el asiento y le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Obviamente, si alguna vez me encuentro en una situación en la que provocar tal reacción es más beneficioso…

—¿Tal cómo?

—Bueno, una fiesta. O una gala benéfica —Serenaa se encogió de hombros—. Algo así.

—¿Cree que los hombres y las mujeres juegan los unos con los otros sólo en reuniones sociales?—le preguntó con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué tergiversa mis palabras? ¿Es que no le cabe en la cabeza que no todas las mujeres quieren meterse en la cama con usted?

Hubo un silencio. Cuando Darien volvió a hablar, le brillaban los ojos.

—¿Y quién ha hablado de meterse en la cama, Serena? —le preguntó suavemente, disfrutando del rubor que afloraba a las mejillas de la joven.

—¡Oh! —Serena lo fulminó con la mirada—. Creo que tomaré algo, si no le importa.

—Yo también tomaré una copa —dijo él y presionó el botón que estaba junto al asiento para llamar a la azafata.

Le dijo algo en su lengua materna y la chica fue hacia la cocina.

Serena le miró a los ojos. Él la observaba con ojos peligrosos.

—Puede que ésta sea la última copa en condiciones que se tome en mucho tiempo. Supongo que sabe que beber alcohol no está bien visto en Kharastan.

—Es muy amable por su parte advertirme sobre las costumbres locales. ¡Y yo que pensaba que tendría juerga hasta el amanecer!

Serena reprimió una sonrisa.

—Su inglés es muy bueno. ¿Lo aprendió de pequeño?

—Seguro que usted lo sabe todo sobre mi infancia. ¿No le dio un informe el jeque?

Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Bueno, sí. Así es —dijo, algo incómoda.

—Déjeme verlo.

Serena titubeó un instante, pero finalmente sacó el documento del maletín.

—Sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo —le dijo al entregarle el informe.

Darien notó aquel tono defensivo y sintió un perverso placer. Le habría encantado poder reprocharle la intromisión en su vida privada, pero… ¿Acaso no había hecho él cosas peores?

Examinó las notas. En ellas sólo figuraba su antiguo domicilio en el Marais. También estaba su expediente escolar y el irregular historial de empleo de su madre. Ella siempre cobraba en mano, así que era muy difícil encontrar algún rastro en los organismos oficiales.

En ese momento entendió por qué los periódicos habían llegado a un punto muerto al intentar investigar sus orígenes.

—No hay mucho.

—Muy poquito —dijo Serena.

El deseo de su madre parecía haberse cumplido. Había logrado llevar una vida privada que casi rozaba el secretismo más absoluto.

Darien miró a Serena.

—¿Tiene hijos propios? Quiero decir hijos legítimos.

—No. No tiene hijos legítimos.

—Entonces tal vez es su única alternativa. Quizá esté desesperado por encontrar a los suyos. ¿Cuál es el propósito de este viaje exactamente?

—¿Acaso no es obvio?

—¿Lo es? Un encuentro movido por los sentimientos o el pragmatismo. Me pregunto cuál será —le dijo con sarcasmo—. Quizá quiera ver a su descendiente antes de irse al otro mundo. ¿O es que quiere legar sus riquezas a un hombre que creció en la pobreza? —sus ojos emitieron un destello de fuego—. ¿Cree que estoy a punto de heredar una vasta fortuna?

—Ésa es una actitud un tanto mercenaria.

—¿Eso cree? —sacudió la cabeza—. No. Sólo estoy siendo práctico. ¿O acaso cree que fingiría sorpresa si me hicieran semejante oferta?

—Eso es lo que haría la mayoría de la gente.

—¡Bueno, yo no necesito su maldito dinero! Incluso los jeques tienen que aprender que el afecto no se puede comprar al final de la vida.

En ese momento la azafata regresó para servirles el vino.

Serena le dio un enorme sorbo a su copa.

—¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor. Está delicioso.

Darien bebió un poco sin dejar de observarla.

—Hábleme de su relación con la familia real de Kharastan.

—Me contrataron hace un mes.

—¿Un mes? ¿Tan poco tiempo y ya le han confiado un asunto tan personal?

—El jeque Zahir me contrató específicamente para esto.

—¿Para que me llevara a su lado?

—Eso es. Estoy especializada en derecho de familia, y todos los documentos legales de Kharastan están redactados en inglés.

—¿Y cómo es que una chica guapa termina haciéndole recados al jeque?

—Gracias por el cumplido.

—¿No hay ningún novio preocupado por ir detrás de extraños franceses?

Serena arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y por qué habría de preocuparse? ¿Es que usted es de los que creen que una mujer necesita permiso para respirar?

—Entonces sí que tiene novio.

—En realidad, no. Pero no estábamos hablando de mi vida privada.

—Alors! ¿Es que los abogados nunca contestan una pregunta de forma directa?

—Quizá sea porque estamos acostumbrados a hacer las preguntas, no a contestarlas. Soy la asesora legal del jeque. Eso es todo lo que necesita saber.

—Yo seré quién decida eso, cherie.

Serena se encontró con una mirada de acero y las fuerzas le flaquearon un poco.

—Pronto… Pronto… Aterrizaremos.

Serena se desabrochó el cinturón y se puso en pie, en un intento por escapar de su intensa mirada y sus preguntas indiscretas. Se acercó a una ventanilla y contempló las montañas cubiertas de nieve.

«Por favor, que lleguemos de una vez…», pensó.

—¿Y qué talento la convirtió en la candidata perfecta para este trabajo? —murmuró Darien—. O déjeme adivinar.

—Ya se lo dije. Soy abogada. Tengo que estar presente en la firma de algunos documentos.

Al darse la vuelta descubrió que Darien también se había puesto en pie.

—No se haga la ingenua. No le pega. Hay millones de abogados que podrían haber hecho el trabajo, pero seguramente ninguno tiene tan buen aspecto como usted. ¿No cree que la eligieron por su belleza y su sex-appeal?

—¡Claro que no! Puede que me hayan elegido porque las mujeres tienen distintas cualidades a ojos de los hombres, pero mi sex-appeal no sólo es irrelevante, sino también inapropiado en un país como Kharastan.

Darien se preguntó si ella era tan inocente como para realmente creer eso. Fue hacia la ventanilla y se paró a su lado. La miró a los ojos, enormes y celestes.

—Entonces cree que se trata sólo de una coincidencia —le dijo.

—No lo sé —susurró ella.

—¿Ah, no? —susurró él y la agarró de la barbilla, haciéndola levantar la vista—. Yo creo que sí lo sabe. Y también creo que alguien conocía esos labios y sabía que yo querría hacer esto…

Darien se acercó un poco más y su boca quedó a un milímetro de la de Serena justo antes de estrellarse contra sus labios.

Aquél fue el beso más sutil, tierno y tentador que jamás le habían dado y Serena supo que nunca tendría bastante.

Darien soltó una risotada triunfal y deslizó las manos hasta abarcar el trasero de la joven mientras la besaba.

—Mm —murmuró sobre sus labios.

—¡Darien! —dijo ella sin aliento.

—Te gustó. ¿No?

—Sí… Sí.

Darien volvió a reírse. Hubiera querido tocarle los pechos y levantarle la falda del vestido para explorar sus secretos más íntimos, pero no había tiempo para juegos sexuales.

Darien sabía lo que un beso representaba para una mujer. Un dulce y largo beso de cuento de hadas… Estaba dispuesto a concedérselo.

Así, continuó explorando sus labios con caricias suaves y seductoras hasta hacerla gemir de deseo. Serena se aferró a sus fornidos hombros con ambas manos y comenzó a moverse al tiempo que el beso se hacía más apasionado.

Sus labios eran dulces, lo más dulce que jamás había probado. La habían besado antes, pero nunca de esa manera. Un torrente de deseo corría por sus venas y la hacía perder la razón…

Con una suave sonrisa, Darien se apartó y la miró a los ojos. Tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas que apenas se veía el celeste de su mirada, y el rubor de sus pómulos. Si el vuelo hubiera sido más largo, le habría hecho el amor en ese preciso momento.

—Non —murmuró, poco convencido. Estaba tan excitado que pensaba que iba a explotar—. No hay tiempo para el amor, cherie.

Aquel uso totalmente inapropiado de la palabra «amor» hizo que Serena volviera a la realidad. Horrorizada, dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué… qué haces? —dijo con voz entrecortada, sacudiendo la cabeza una y otra vez—. O mejor… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Quieres una clase de biología?

—Quiero… quiero… ¡Oh! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan… estúpida?

¿Cómo había podido dejar que la besara de esa forma? ¿Cómo había podido dejarle ver el deseo que sentía por él, ofreciéndole su cuerpo y su boca?

Darien esbozó una sonrisa perezosa.

—No te castigues, querida. No es un crimen desearme. La mayoría de la mujeres lo hace —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Acaso hay una forma mejor de pasar las largas noches del desierto? Haremos el amor tan pronto como tengamos oportunidad.

El sentido común golpeó a Serena en la cara. La joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Tenía que dejarle claro que lo que acababa de suceder no volvería a ocurrir.

—No lo creo. Esto ha sido un error por mi parte —le dijo, algo más calmada—. Y no volverá a repetirse. En cuanto lleve a cabo las presentaciones formales, mi labor habrá acabado y no nos volveremos a ver.

Darien contuvo las ganas de contradecirla. ¡Qué poco sabía de él! Estaba loca si pensaba que iba a dejar que eso ocurriera.

No se volverían a ver cuando él se hubiera cansado de ella, y eso no sucedería hasta que la hubiera hecho suya.

Sintió el pálpito del deseo en la bragueta.

Ella acabaría siendo suya.

Sin embargo, la pasión del momento se convirtió en una tensión muy distinta cuando el sonido de los motores cambió y el avión comenzó a descender sobre el país de Kharastan.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Tan sólo un mes antes Serena había aterrizado en esa misma pista, rodeada de enormes montañas nevadas que quitaban el aliento. Entonces estaba nerviosa, pero ilusionada, llena de emoción al entrar en un mundo nuevo.

Había temido el encuentro con el representante del jeque, pero también había conseguido superar esos miedos gracias a una fuerza inusitada. La depresión que había sufrido tras la ruptura con Rubeus se había transformado en una nueva actitud de resistencia y coraje.

Y sobre todo, había hecho todo lo posible por conservar el orgullo. Ella había sido testigo de las penurias económicas de su madre por culpa de los hombres y estaba decidida a no cometer los mismos errores. Sí. Un mes antes, la vida parecía llena de esperanza.

¿Qué había ocurrido con todo aquello? En ese momento, sólo sentía temor, y el valor se había desvanecido. Aquel hombre irresistible le había robado la fuerza con aquel beso embriagador.

Serena lo miró fugazmente antes de bajar las escaleras del avión y observó cómo tomaba su primera bocanada de aire oriental. El aroma de Kharastan, envolvente y suave como una caricia.

Serena trató de calmar la marea de deseo concentrándose en la arrogancia de Darien, pero no logró su objetivo.

Aquellos ojos zafiro impenetrables se habían velado al descender del avión. Por un instante, Serena lo vio como el niño que había sido; un niño que buscaba a su padre…

—¿Listo?

—Un momento —le dijo él, su profunda voz tan suave como la de ella.

Darien miró a su alrededor, como si el ruido pudiera alterar la tranquila belleza del lugar. Una extraña sensación recorrió los poros de su piel mientras contemplaba aquel paisaje desconocido.

El sol había comenzado su largo camino de descenso sobre un cielo claro color cobalto. Pero el astro rey parecía mucho más grande; una enorme bola roja incandescente que teñía de rosa las cumbres lejanas.

La oscura sombra de un pájaro planeó sobre Darien. El calor, el polvo y el aire seco entraban por cada poro de su piel, ejerciendo un efecto hipnótico.

Él había crecido en una ciudad. Había vivido y respirado la vida urbana desde su llegada al mundo, y amaba París con pasión porque era imposible no hacerlo. Sí. Había viajado, pero casi siempre en dirección al oeste, y sus viajes al Oriente habían sido de negocios. Pero ese lugar parecía salvaje y aislado…

—Mais c'est magnifique —susurró.

—Sí —dijo Serena lentamente y se detuvo un momento para disfrutar de aquella inmensidad.

Entonces miró a Darien con disimulo. Su hermoso perfil se dibujaba a la perfección sobre aquel fondo privilegiado de azul. Era como si perteneciera a aquel lugar.

Darien miró hacia el aeropuerto. Allí se alzaban edificios funcionales, un sofisticado radar y torres de control aéreo. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, vio algo más: soldados armados al borde la pista de aterrizaje, junto con un convoy de vehículos oscuros y relucientes, además de un buen número de agentes motorizados.

—Aquí vienen —dijo al ver acercarse a un puñado de hombres con largas vestiduras y turbantes en la cabeza.

¿Era real? ¿Acaso acababa de entrar en un plato de filmación, donde la fantasía estaba cuidadosamente diseñada para imitar la realidad?

—¿Cuál es el asistente personal del jeque?

—El más alto. El hombre del traje blanco. Neflyte.

—¿Y dices que son parientes?

—Lejanos, creo. Pero es el hombre de confianza del jeque. Se lo cuenta todo.

Los ojos de Darien brillaron de satisfacción. Ella ya se había convertido en su propia «mujer de confianza». Como siempre, había acertado. Un atisbo de su talento amoroso había sido suficiente para ganarse su lealtad incondicional. Ya era hora de tomar el control.

—Vamos —le ordenó—. Vayamos a saludarles.

Serena parpadeó y bajó detrás de él. ¿Acaso iba a empezar a comportarse como un miembro de la realeza?

Había algo inusual en Neflyte; un gesto hostil en su expresión…

—Buenas tardes —dijo al tiempo que hacía una reverencia—. Yo, Neflyte, en nombre de su alteza Zahir de Kharastan, le doy la bienvenida.

Darien vaciló un instante. Una parte de él quería respuestas inmediatas, pruebas de aquella absurda historia.

—Le agradezco esta espectacular bienvenida —dijo con un gesto de saludo.

—Debe de estar cansado, y sediento después de un viaje tan largo —dijo Neflyte—. El coche está esperando para llevarnos a palacio —se volvió hacia Serena—. Usted irá en el primer coche. Allí la espera Circonia, su dama de compañía. Monsieur Chiba y yo la seguiremos en el otro.

El asistente le dio las instrucciones con toda naturalidad, pero Serena comenzó a sentirse excluida. Había conseguido lo que le habían pedido. ¿Acaso se había vuelto prescindible?

Se volvió hacia Darien, pero su rostro de piedra permanecía impasible. Ése era el nombre que la había besado con pasión en el avión.

Los ojos de él se encontraron con los de Serena. Él sabía que ella quería quedarse con él, y él deseaba lo mismo, pero no era momento para distracciones. Además, la gratitud de aquella hermosa joven no tendría límites cuando volviera a tomarla en sus brazos.

Era el momento de hacerla sentir lo que era ser rechazada por Darien Chiba. Sus deseos se convertirían en órdenes para Serena Tsukino.

—Ve delante, cherie. Como ves, todo el mundo está listo para irse.

Serena ni se inmutó, pero su rechazo fue como una bofetada. Asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa serena.

—Sí. Claro. Los hombres tenéis mucho de qué hablar. Te veo en el palacio —dio media vuelta y fue hacia el coche, consciente de ser observada.

Un guardia le abrió la puerta del coche.

—Es hermosa, ¿no? —preguntó Neflyte.

Darien se volvió hacia el asistente del jeque y lo miró con ojos de piedra. ¿Había intimado el árabe con la rubia? Un dardo de celos lo atravesó de pies a cabeza.

—¿Serena?

—Claro… ¿Es su amante?

Darien arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Es costumbre en Kharastan hablar de las mujeres de esa manera?

Neflyte mitigó la indirecta encogiéndose de hombros.

—Usted viene de occidente. Allí se tienen actitudes muy liberales respecto al sexo. Su reputación entre las mujeres es la de ser un donjuán.

—Y allí sólo los colegiales fanfarronean sobre conquistas sexuales.

—No le estaba pidiendo que fanfarroneara. Sólo trataba de averiguar si la señorita Tsukino ya forma parte de su larga lista de amantes.

—Mis presuntas amantes. Si me hubiera acostado con todas las mujeres que se me han insinuado, no habría tenido tiempo para nada más.

—¿Eso es un «sí» o un «no»?

Darien arrugó los ojos.

—Parece tener un interés por el tema que llega a resultar desagradable.

Neflyte se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá esté pensando en la distribución de habitaciones.

—O quizá la quiera para sí —le dijo Darien, desafiante—. Dígame una cosa. ¿Necesita pegar a una mujer para llevársela a la cama?

Hubo un silencio.

—Sus comentarios podrían considerarse insultos, monsieur —dijo Neflyte con frialdad—. ¿Cree que esa actitud le conviene?

Darien no se dejó intimidar por aquella amenaza.

—Si así fuera, no habría accedido a venir a este maldito lugar.

—¿Y entonces por qué lo hizo?

Darien esbozó una sonrisa glacial.

—Hablaré con el jeque, no con sus lacayos.

Aquellas incautas palabras cerraron los puños de Neflyte y Darien sintió un impulso temerario. Era como si un trago de agua fresca hubiera calmado la sed que lo había consumido durante mucho tiempo. Ante él se extendía el camino hacia lo desconocido y esa sensación era excitante.

A pesar de la libertad y los numerosos éxitos, la vida se había vuelto demasiado predecible. Los vinos de lujo, los manjares exquisitos y las mujeres hermosas se acabarían tarde o temprano. Cuando un hombre lo tenía todo al alcance de la mano, terminaba perdiendo al cazador innato que residía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Un paladar exquisito podía llegar a hastiarse. Sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo bullía en las venas de Darien, recorriendo su cuerpo como una avalancha de expectación.

El coche avanzó por la amplia calzada. Los guardias formaban filas a ambos lados y los saludaban al pasar.

Darien vislumbró unas puertas de hierro muy adornadas. El metal tomaba un color rojo sangre a la luz del atardecer. A través de ellas, pudo ver el brillo de un chorro de agua al salir disparada de una fuente. Árboles desconocidos arrojaban sombras misteriosas sobre caminos secretos.

La edificación principal del complejo era una mansión cubierta de mosaicos dorados con una cúpula central. El oro se entremezclaba con todos los matices de azul imaginables.

Darien sintió la llamada del destino. Ese era su lugar….

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo.

Neflyte lo observaba con gesto impenetrable. Sus ojos eran tan zafiro y profundos como los del francés.

—Así es —dijo el hombre de Kharastan—. El Palacio Azul es muy hermoso. ¿No cree? Allí le espera Zahir el Grande.

Zahir el Grande. El hombre que decía ser su padre… Una extraña sensación de aislamiento se apoderó de él. ¿Y si no era cierto? ¿Y si aquel sueño imposible resultaba ser una mentira?

Por mucho dinero y contactos que tuviera, Zahir podía haber cometido un gran error: aquél que cometían todos los hombres.

Debía tener mucho cuidado y mantener la compostura; permanecer imparcial. Él sería el centro de todas las miradas y un momento de vacilación podía convertirse en una debilidad a los ojos ajenos.

Pero él nunca dejaría que eso ocurriera.

—¿Cuándo lo veré?

Hubo una pausa.

—Aún no se ha decidido.

Darien podía sentir el halo autoritario del árabe.

—Viajar hasta aquí me ha ocasionado no pocos inconvenientes, y no voy a dejar que me manejen como a una marioneta —dijo con energía—. Si el jeque Zahir desea verme, que así sea. Debe hacerse cuanto antes. Soy un hombre muy ocupado que no cede ante caprichos ajenos.

Los ojos de Neflyte se oscurecieron.

—Esto no es ningún juego, francés. Zahir es muy mayor y se encuentra muy débil. El momento de la entrevista lo determina su estado de salud. Eso es lo único que importa.

Darien no dejó pasar la actitud prepotente que había teñido las palabras de Neflyte. ¿Era un fiel servidor de su rey, o acaso le preocupaba el futuro incierto sin el jeque? Tal vez sólo velara por su propio bienestar.

Sin embargo, al mirarle a los ojos vio auténtico dolor en ellos.

—No quería causarle ningún inconveniente —dijo, comprensivo.

Neflyte hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y recuperó el aplomo.

—Obviamente, la reunión tendrá lugar tan pronto como sea posible.

Había un millón de preguntas en la cabeza de Darien, pero aquél no era el momento para hacerlas.

—La cena será a las nueve, así usted y la señorita Tsukino tendrán tiempo de refrescarse. Espero que no tenga ningún inconveniente.

—No tendré ninguno si los preparativos de alojamiento son de mi agrado —dijo, marcando las palabras.

Neflyte se puso tenso.

—Eso depende de sus preferencias.

—Creo que los dos sabemos a qué me refiero.

Se hizo el silencio.

—Lógicamente sería una gran ofensa para esta nación si dos personas que no están unidas en matrimonio comparten la misma habitación, pero… —Neflyte se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una mirada cómplice—. Seguro que podemos hacer algo al respecto.

—Me alegra ver que nos entendemos tan bien.

**Hola de nuevo, que tal les va pareciendo la historia?, este Darien es un arrogante de lo peor (por momentos) pobre Serena, el está decidido a tenerla y no va a parar hasta lograrlo, conseguirá Sere resistirse?..., bueno creo que de hoy actualizaré hasta el jueves, pero si puedo hacerlo antes mucho mejor, un beso a todas, en especial a harmonystar, idalia88, yesqui2000 y Vichita DS, me alegro que les haya gustado, besitos. Isa XD **


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

—¡Creo que ha habido un malentendido! —dijo Serena al mirar alrededor.

—¿Malentendido? —repitió Darien al tiempo que los sirvientes dejaban las últimas maletas en el suelo—. ¿Y de qué clase de malentendido se trata, cherie?

—¡Compartir una suite! —dijo ella—. ¡Contigo!

Serena lo fulminó con la mirada como si fuera el mismísimo demonio y Darien disfrutó del momento. Era mucho más sencillo centrar sus pensamientos en una posible conquista sexual antes que preocuparse por los extraños motivos que lo habían llevado allí.

—Bueno, no vamos a compartirla precisamente. Tenemos una sala de estar en común. Seguro que podrás soportarlo durante unas cuantas noches —arqueó las cejas con un gesto burlón—. ¿Nunca compartiste habitación con miembros del sexo opuesto cuando eras estudiante?

—¡Eso es diferente!

—¿Y de qué modo es diferente, Serena?

—Hacerse el inocente no te pega, Darien. ¿Ha sido cosa tuya?

—¿El qué?

—Conseguir que nos pusieran juntos.

El rostro sensual de Darien se tornó perplejo.

—¿Crees que tengo algún poder por ser el supuesto hijo ilegítimo del jeque? ¿Qué te imaginas, Serena? ¿Qué me las arreglé para hablar con Zahir y exigir que nos pusieran juntos?

—¿Entonces no has tenido nada que ver? ¿Eso es un «sí» o un «no»?

Serena era una chica lista. No había duda al respecto. O quizá se debiera a su entrenamiento como abogada.

En cualquier caso, había sido capaz de ver a través de aquel elaborado farol y se había dado cuenta de que no había contestado a su pregunta.

—¿Tan malo es? —le preguntó él, mirando alrededor.

La habitación, fresca y agradable, tenía suelos de mármol y alfombras de seda de valor incalculable. Había un escritorio espectacular, hecho de diferentes tipos de madera y adornado con un florero lleno de rosas.

—Es una habitación preciosa. De hecho es tan grande que fácilmente podría ser dividida en tres. ¿Y por qué tanta queja si nos han dado habitaciones separadas?

—Pero no hay llaves en los cerrojos. ¿No? —señaló Serena, consciente de que todavía no había contestado a su pregunta.

—¿En serio? No me había fijado —alzó las cejas y soltó una carcajada arrogante—. ¿Crees que una puerta cerrada con llave me impediría entrar si realmente quisiera llegar hasta ti?

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—No querrás decir que echarías la puerta abajo —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ésa es una de tus fantasías?

—¡No!

—Lo que quería decir… es que si así lo deseara, girarías la llave y me dejarías entrar.

—¿Estás loco? —Serena lo miró fijamente—. ¿En tu mundo todas las mujeres caen rendidas a tus pies?

Sus miradas se encontraron durante un instante.

—Más o menos.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Tratas a las mujeres como objetos sexuales.

—Eso es lo que son.

—¡No me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!

—Pero es cierto. Tus objeciones vienen dadas por las palabras, que no han sido las más adecuadas. Cuando un hombre mira a una mujer hermosa, piensa en el sexo, pero eso ocurre en ambos sentidos. Las mujeres piensan lo mismo sobre los hombres. Ojalá tuvieran el valor de admitirlo —le lanzó una mirada provocativa—. Tú pensabas en eso en el avión.

Serena se quedó sin palabras durante un momento. El problema era que no podía desmontar aquella lógica infalible con palabras. Darien Chiba habría sido un buen abogado.

—Bueno, quizá le pida a Neflyte que me cambie de habitación.

—Inténtalo —dijo él suavemente—. Pero tal vez sea una pérdida de tiempo… Y el tiempo es un bien precioso. ¿No es así?

Serena entendió lo que quería decir en cuanto lo miró a los ojos.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces tenía razón. Ha sido cosa tuya. Es un fait accompli.

—Tiene un acento perfecto —murmuró Darien, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Ella era perfecta. Ese glorioso vestido de color crema resaltaba su belleza natural.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, pero aquel estilo formal hacía contraste con las peligrosas curvas que se insinuaban por debajo del vuelo de la seda.

Darien sintió la embestida de la lujuria y el deseo sexual calmó el tumulto de preguntas que bullía en su mente.

¿Cuántos hombres habían probado aquel cuerpo exquisito? Darien recordó las preguntas de Neflyte durante el viaje en coche.

«Entonces tómala… Tómala y olvídate de ella…»

—¿Nunca te sueltas el pelo?

Serena no esperaba algo así. Había visto cómo la devoraba con los ojos y se había preparado para alguna insinuación. Deslizó las puntas de los dedos sobre la sedosa superficie de sus rizos.

—A veces.

—¿En la cama?

«No le dejes salirse con la suya. No puede saber que recuerdas su beso…»

La joven vio un destello de plata en sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que él también lo recordaba. Lo más difícil de todo sería resistirse a la tentación.

—Claro que me suelto el pelo en la cama —dijo rápidamente—. Pero tú nunca tendrás oportunidad de verlo, Darien.

Él esbozó una sonrisa fugaz.

—¿No sabes que un hombre con sangre en las venas es incapaz de rechazar un desafío? —dijo, mirando el reloj—. Y… aunque estés espléndida con ese traje, tal vez desees cambiarte para la cena.

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Perpleja, Serena le siguió con la mirada. Se había salido con la suya, pero ella no sabía cómo lo había hecho.

Las estrellas, brillantes y fulgurantes, colgaban de un cielo de terciopelo azul. Una brisa fresca y húmeda se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación. Rosas, jazmín, sándalo —Serena entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Tendría que haber brincado de alegría, pero estaba demasiado confundida. ¿Acaso había conseguido molestarla?

Suspiró. Lo más importante era sacarle el mayor partido posible a la situación.

«Saca al francés de tu cabeza y disfruta de la estancia en el palacio», se dijo a sí misma. Pocas mujeres tenían tanta suerte.

¿Qué hubiera pensado su madre si pudiera verla en ese momento? Su madre… Aquella mujer que nunca tenía un duro en el bolsillo…

En poco más de una hora, Serena se sintió como nueva. El palacio era del siglo XIV, pero los cuartos de baño eran del XXI. Las alcachofas de la ducha eran tan grandes como platos de mesa y la bañera parecía una piscina.

La joven se puso un maquillaje suave y se enfundó en un ajustado vestido de seda verde que realzaba el color de sus ojos. Un atrevido moño le dio el toque desafiante.

Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta interior. Darien la esperaba en la zona común, contemplando la luna creciente. Él se dio la vuelta al oírla entrar, y por un instante, ambos se miraron como si acabaran de conocerse.

Darien se quedó de piedra; el corazón desbocado. Ella no enseñaba nada, y sin embargo, nunca había visto a una mujer más sexy. ¿Cómo lo lograba?

—Estás preciosa.

Serena sintió un temblor en los labios.

—Darien, por favor.

—¿Por favor qué?

—No digas esas cosas.

—Todos los hombres las dicen.

—No. No es así.

—¿Quieres que mienta? ¿Es eso? No lo haré. Y es cierto. Estás preciosa.

Serena sintió el rubor en la piel al oír el susurro de aquellas palabras. Cuando él la miraba de esa forma, la hacía sentir… preciosa. Pero no era el momento para flirtear.

Aunque Darien no creyera que su padre era el jeque, ella sí lo creía, y en breve iba a conocerlo. Vivían en mundos muy distintos. Él era un playboy millonario de sangre azul y ella una abogada de pueblo de un país extranjero. Estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance.

A lo lejos se oyó el tañido de una campana, profundo y grave. Llamaron a la puerta y un sirviente vestido de blanco los invitó a acompañarle.

Serena miró a Darien automáticamente.

—¿Estás… nervioso? —se atrevió a preguntar.

En otro momento, le habría dicho que Darien Chiba nunca se ponía nervioso, pero esa noche no lo hizo. Quizá fuera por el aroma a sándalo, o por la luna creciente que adornaba el firmamento, pero ese día no se sentía como el Darien de siempre.

—En absoluto —murmuró, rumbo a la puerta—. Me siento como si fuera a rendirme ante lo inevitable, algo que no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—Creo que no entiendo.

—Nada de esto tiene importancia —dijo lentamente—. Si el jeque resulta ser mi padre, lo cual pongo en duda, será sólo un accidente de nacimiento. La lotería del azar. No es parte de mi vida. Nunca lo ha sido, nunca lo será y tampoco puede serlo.

—¿Estás seguro?

La pregunta de Serena quedó sin respuesta. Estaban cerca de unas enormes puertas con fastuosos tallados que se abrieron ante ellos.

La estancia estaba iluminada con antorchas de fuego alineadas contra la pared. En el centro había una majestuosa mesa colmada de frutas, flores, cristalería fina, cubertería de plata y candelabros de marfil.

—Mon dieu. Mira esto —murmuró Darien, extasiado.

Al mirar a Serena, vio que ella no contemplaba aquellas maravillas. La joven lo observaba con ojos curiosos y claros, tan apacibles como un lago en calma; ojos en lo que habría deseado nadar y perderse para siempre.

—¿Tu madre nunca te habló de tu padre?

—No tienes derecho a preguntarme algo así, Serena.

—¿No? Yo diría que compartir aposentos me da algunos derechos.

Darien no podía negar que era tenaz, y también audaz. Si ella tenía el coraje de preguntar, él debía tener el valor de contestar. Sin embargo, era extraño dar voz a pensamientos que siempre había reprimido, sobre todo porque nunca había tenido a nadie en quien confiar. Pero Serena sabía la mayor parte de la historia. ¿Por qué no habría de contestar?

—Mi madre no hablaba mucho de mi padre. Su identidad era el gran secreto que guardaba. Sólo sé que era rico y poderoso, pero no tuvo ningún papel en nuestras vidas, ni siquiera en las cosas más pequeñas… —chasqueó los dedos como un mago que hace desaparecer a alguien tras una cortina de humo—. Era como si estuviera muerto para ella, como si nunca hubiera existido.

«Como si nunca hubiera existido…»

Se hizo el silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos segundos.

—¿Has pensado que tal vez podrías llegar a odiarle? —preguntó Serena súbitamente.

La fragancia del jazmín inundó sus sentidos al tiempo que entraban en aquel lujoso salón.

—Tal vez —dijo Darien con una voz desconcertante.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

—¿Desea un poco más de postre? —preguntó Neflyte. Serena sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que un sirviente le ofrecía un plato dorado lleno de uvas y granadas.

La joven se recostó en el respaldo de la silla. Ese era el único acto oficial de Kharastan al que había asistido. Sin embargo, la noche no había resultado ser tan desagradable como había anticipado, gracias a la presencia de Neflyte, sentado a su lado. Darien estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

—Gracias, pero no. No podría comer más.

—¿Le ha gustado? Creo que era un poco simple para su sofisticado paladar occidental.

—¿Bromea? Donde yo vivo el ocio se limita a salir al cine y luego comer una hamburguesa. Pero éste ha sido diferente y estoy encantada. Las bailarinas eran increíbles. Obviamente no pude entender ni una palabra de la letra de la poesía, pero tenía un ritmo tan alegre que no importaba demasiado. Y la melodía era maravillosa.

—Sí —dijo Neflyte con gesto de satisfacción—. La buena poesía va más allá del lenguaje. Y la flauta que tanto ha celebrado produce un sonido muy similar al viento cuando sopla sobre el desierto. ¿No cree? ¡Ah! ¿Por qué arruga el entrecejo? ¿Alguna vez ha estado en el desierto, señorita Tsukino?

—No —dijo Serena al tiempo que miraba de reojo a Darien.

El francés charlaba animadamente con una belleza local vestida con un traje de exquisitos bordados y pendientes de oro y zafiros. ¿Le parecería atractiva esa mujer?

Él levantó la vista en ese instante y sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisa. Aquellos ojos zafiro brillaron con un destello cargado de promesas. Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta. Cerró los puños sobre el regazo y trató de calmar el temblor que la sacudía por dentro. ¿Cómo iba a arreglárselas más tarde, cuando estuvieran solos?

Neflyte siguió su mirada.

—Los invitados de esta noche son amigos de confianza de la Casa Real, y Kaoli está casada con uno de los muchos ahijados del jeque —dijo de forma anecdótica mientras les servían el té—. Por si su acercamiento al francés le provoca alguna inquietud.

Serena parpadeó y apartó la vista de Darien.

—¿Inquietud? —dijo, aclarándose la garganta—. ¿Y por qué habría de tener alguna?

—Discúlpeme —dijo Neflyte—. Yo pensaba que usted y él eran… —se encogió de hombros y dejó incompleta la frase.

La pausa dio lugar a numerosas preguntas silenciosas. Aquélla era una forma muy sutil de sonsacar información, pero Serena no iba a hablar de su relación con Darien con un extraño.

Serena sonrió para sí. ¿Qué relación era ésa? Un hombre que no se andaba por las ramas y una mujer que trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que no deseaba lo mismo que él, por mucho que su cuerpo le dijera lo contrario. Aquello no se parecía mucho a una relación…

—Sus palabras son un acertijo para mí, Neflyte.

—¿En serio? Disculpe.

Serena asintió, pero no dijo nada más.

—Entonces es usted muy discreta —señaló Neflyte—. Y leal.

—¿No fue por eso por lo que me contrataron? —Serena dobló la servilleta y lo miró fijamente—. Quizá sea hora de hablar de eso. Ya sé que quieren que presencie la firma de algunos documentos, y lo haré en cuanto me lo pidan. ¿Entonces puedo dar por concluido mi trabajo? Ya he cumplido con todas mis tareas.

Neflyte tomó una uva del plato y comenzó a girarla con los dedos.

—Si no recuerdo mal, cuando le hicieron la entrevista le dijeron que podría tener más trabajo una vez cumpliera con su cometido, dependiendo del resultado.

Serena se movió en el asiento. El resplandor del fuego le había jugado una mala pasada. A la luz de las velas los ojos color zafiro de Neflyte se parecían mucho a los de Darien. ¿O era sólo un espejismo?

—Bueno, el trabajo casi ha terminado —dijo Serena suavemente.

—No. Lo estará cuando el jeque lo ordene.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? ¿Días? ¿Semanas?

Al mirarle a los ojos, Serena se dio cuenta de que Neflyte era tan despiadado como Darien. Siempre conseguía lo que quería sin importar las consecuencias. Detrás de esa fachada cortés, latía una determinación implacable. Ella estaba allí para quedarse hasta que le dieran permiso para marcharse. Era así de sencillo.

En ese momento, Neflyte miró hacia la puerta al tiempo que una joven entraba en el salón. Llevaba un traje azul claro y el rostro cubierto por un velo, pero el brillo de su cabello pelirrojo era inconfundible, por no hablar de su piel clara. Aquellos ojos verdes buscaron la mirada de Neflyte. Tras hacer un leve gesto, la misteriosa mujer salió por donde había entrado.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Serena.

Hubo una pausa.

—Su nombre es Molly.

—No parece de Kharastan.

—No. Es inglesa, y es mi pupila.

—¿Su pupila?

—Parece sorprendida, señorita Tsukino.

—Un poco. Es una palabra anticuada que no se usa mucho en Inglaterra hoy en día.

No obstante, aquel término anticuado encajaba a la perfección con aquella mujer.

—Somos un país anticuado —dijo Neflyte con mucho tacto—. Y nosotros protegemos a nuestras mujeres. Los padres de Molly han muerto, pero su familia ha estado vinculada a Kharastan durante muchos años. Y ella está muy apegada al jeque. Por cierto, creo que Su Alteza está lista para recibir al francés.

Neflyte se puso de pie y murmuró algo al oído de un sirviente. El criado fue a hablar con Darien.

—¿Me disculpa? —dijo Neflyte—. La acompañarán a sus aposentos.

—Gracias —dijo Serena.

Neflyte inclinó la cabeza y le habló en un susurro.

—Si quiere cerrar la habitación, puede hacerlo. Encontrará la llave en una pequeña caja que está en el vestidor. También encontrará licores en el escritorio de la sala de estar. Ya ve. Nos gusta tener contentos a nuestros invitados occidentales aunque no compartamos sus gustos. Que pase una buena noche, señorita Tsukino —le dijo en un tono burlón.

—Buenas noches —dijo Serena, algo sorprendida.

¿Acaso intentaba proteger su honor?

«Nosotros protegemos a nuestras mujeres», le había dicho antes.

Darien se puso en pie. Su rostro parecía una máscara esculpida en piedra y sus fríos ojos perdonaban la vida. Sin embargo, a pesar de aquella expresión feroz, Serena no pudo evitar solidarizarse con él. Por mucho que tratara de esconderlo, debía de sentir cierto temor. Darien Chiba era un playboy millonario, pero también era humano.

Serena le vio dejar el salón acompañado de Neflyte. Lejos había quedado la tensión entre ellos.

¿Qué había llevado a Neflyte a hablarle de la llave? ¿Trataba de protegerla o estaba decidido a ponerle las cosas difíciles al francés?

Se mordió el labio al recordar la fanfarronada de Darien.

«¿Crees que una puerta cerrada con llave me impediría entrar si realmente quisiera llegar hasta ti…?»

Ya en la habitación, Serena se dio una ducha y se desvistió a la luz de la ornamentada lámpara, que arrojaba sutiles sombras sobre las alfombras. Una a una retiró las horquillas que le sujetaban el moño y se soltó el cabello. Entonces, se puso un camisón de seda y se tumbó en la cama, pero no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño. El mullido diván y las blancas sábanas relucientes la invitaban a olvidar durante unas horas, pero Serena no era capaz de sacarse a Darien de la cabeza.

No paraba de preguntarse qué estaría pasando entre Zahir y él.

Finalmente admitió la derrota y se levantó para abrir las persianas de la ventana que daba al jardín de palacio. La vista era sencillamente sobrecogedora.

La luz de la luna bañaba en plata el paisaje nocturno. Sendas hileras de arbustos custodiaban el camino que llevaba a un lago cercano y el aroma de flores desconocidas embriagaba los sentidos. Las hojas se mecían al ritmo de una suave brisa que agitaba el cabello de la joven.

Bien podría haber estado en Versalles o en Hampton Court. De no haber sido por la oscura silueta de un ave rapaz, Serena habría olvidado que estaba en una tierra más salvaje que aquella a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente…

Un rato más tarde, oyó el ruido de la puerta exterior al abrirse. Serena contuvo la respiración como si estuviera esperando. ¿Pero qué esperaba? ¿Qué Darien llamara a la puerta?

Nadie llamó. Abrieron las persianas con movimientos sigilosos. Alguien estaba intentando no hacer ruido.

Silencio… Y más silencio…

Darien debía de haberse ido a la cama, y ella debería hacer lo mismo, pero tenía la garganta seca por el aire acondicionado.

Finalmente decidió salir a buscar una bebida fría. Se puso un albornoz de satén a juego con el camisón que llevaba debajo y entró en la sala de estar. Al principio no reparó en la oscura figura que se recortaba sobre el cielo estrellado; una estatua silenciosa… hasta que se movió.

Serena dio un grito de alarma.

Darien se dio la vuelta, pero su rostro estaba en sombras.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó.

—No podía dormir.

Él se apartó del ventanal y la luz de la lámpara iluminó unos ojos fríos y una mirada cruel.

—Bueno, inténtalo —le dijo en un tono seco—. Porque no lo conseguirás si sigues de pie, mirándome. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —repitió—. ¿Después de todo el lío que armaste por lo de compartir aposentos, has decidido provocarme irrumpiendo aquí en mitad de la noche, casi desnuda?

—¡No estoy casi desnuda y no sabía que aún estabas aquí! Sólo quería un poco de agua. ¡Eso es todo!

—¡Entonces ve a buscarlo! —le dijo él, furioso.

Aquél era un Darien totalmente distinto. Su voz y sus rasgos estaban atenazados por la tensión. Tenía el rostro rígido y un músculo de su mejilla se contraía sin cesar. La presión crecía en su interior. ¿No acabaría explotando si no la liberaba?

A pesar de todo, Serena deseó acariciar su negro cabello. Esa actitud defensiva no podía significar más que había oído cosas que hubiera preferido no escuchar esa noche. Aunque tuviera mucho dinero, influencias y mujeres, esa noche el poderoso playboy estaba completamente solo en el mundo.

«¿Y por qué debería importarte a ti…?», se preguntó Serena.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —le preguntó en voz alta, haciendo oídos sordos a la pregunta retórica que asaltaba sus pensamientos.

—Agua no, y tampoco quiero otro maldito cóctel de melón de ésos que tuve que tomarme durante la cena. No me vendría mal una copa de verdad.

Serena fue hacia un aparador hecho de nogal y madera de albaricoque.

—¿Qué haces?

—Servirte una copa.

—Ya te lo dije. No quiero un refresco.

—Ya lo sé. Hay bebidas aquí. Neflyte me lo dijo —Serena abrió la puerta del mueble y descubrió botellas de todo tipo y vasos de diferente tamaño—. Me siento como el hada madrina usando la varita mágica.

«¿No querrías decir Cenicienta…?», preguntó una voz en su cabeza.

Serena le miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Vino? ¿Cerveza? ¿Champán?

—Champán no —dijo sin más.

«Entonces no estamos celebrando una reunión entre padre e hijo…» pensó Serena.

Sacó una botella de vino de Kharastan.

—¿Probamos esto?

—¿Por qué no? —Darien agarró la botella y sirvió dos copas—. Dios sabrá qué nos vamos a beber —dijo con acritud—. Los vinos de Kharastan no suelen estar en las buenas bodegas.

Serena agarró su copa y bebió un sorbo. El caldo era espeso, dulce y bastante fuerte.

«Pero quizá sea eso lo que él necesita», pensó. «Lo que yo necesito…»

—¡Vaya! Es fuerte.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sabe a regaliz y también a algo dulce —Serena lo miró a los ojos—. Pero ya hemos dicho todo lo que hay que decir sobre el vino. ¿Me vas a contar qué te dijo el jeque?

Darien le dio un sorbo al vino e hizo una mueca. Se humedeció los labios resecos con la lengua.

—Supongo que yo también sentiría curiosidad si estuviera en tu lugar.

«Mucha curiosidad», pensó Serena. Se sentó en uno de los divanes y lo miró con expectación.

—¿Cómo es?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Es viejo —dijo Darien sin rodeos. Se encogió de hombros.

En el rostro de ella no había más que verdadera preocupación.

—Querías que fuera fuerte y viril. Un hombre en la flor de la vida. ¿Un hombre con el pudieras identificarte? —se atrevió a decir Serena.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Claro que no. Ya sabía que sería mayor, pero no pensaba que lo sería tanto. Yo tengo treinta y tres y él más de ochenta. ¡Tenía casi treinta años más que mi madre!

—¿Y eso importa tanto? En Hollywood eso no es nada.

—En Francia tampoco es nada —dijo Darien, contraatacando—. Pero quizá la diferencia sea más acusada cuando la realidad te golpea por primera vez a una edad avanzada.

Aquel encuentro le había hecho pensar en su propia vida, en los años que pasaban sin cesar…

Serena oyó la rabia que teñía su voz.

—Estás molesto —le dijo.

—Sí. Estoy molesto —respondió él en un tono cortante—. ¿Y qué?

—Deberías averiguar por qué estás molesto.

Él hizo una mueca.

—No sabía que los abogados estuvieran especializados en psicología amateur.

—¿La gente siempre está de acuerdo contigo, Darien? ¿O es que no soportas la idea de que alguien con una opinión diferente a la tuya pueda tener razón?

Aquella audacia repentina lo tomó por sorpresa. La compasión que albergaban sus ojos celestes era más de lo que podía aguantar. Darien creía que era inmune a los sentimientos, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no era así. ¿Acaso era un crimen admitir que aquella experiencia lo había conmovido más de lo que había creído posible? ¿Acaso no habría sentido lo mismo cualquier otra persona?

—Quizá —dijo, enfrentándose a la mirada inquisitiva de la joven—. Es la historia más vieja del mundo. Mi madre era una joven actriz de París cuando el jeque se fijó en ella. Zahir dijo que tenía fuego, pasión y ambición en los ojos —su voz se volvió fría—. Seguramente ésa fue una de las cosas que lo acercó a ella.

—Y seguramente ella era muy hermosa.

—Oh, era muy hermosa. Era exquisita.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Tuvieron una aventura.

—¿Secreta?

—_Mais, bien sur__1_. Claro que sí. Él estaba casado. Y era una persona importante.

—Y… ¿Entonces qué?

Sorprendentemente, Darien vaciló un instante. Había visto arrepentimiento en los ojos del jeque. ¿Pero era aquélla la mirada de un hombre que miraba atrás con melancolía al recordar los placeres de la carne, ya olvidados? ¿O se trataba de auténtico pesar por haber abandonado a la mujer que lo amaba, sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias de aquella malograda aventura?

—Zahir volvió a Kharastan —dijo él lentamente—. Y nunca volvió a verla ni a hablar con ella.

—¿Entonces no te reconoció como hijo suyo?

Darien la miró y su voz tomó un cariz extraño.

—Eso es lo más raro de todo. Nunca supo de mí, o por lo menos eso dice. Descubrió mi existencia hace dos años, cuando estaba tratando de poner en orden sus papeles. Uno de sus asistentes vio mi foto en un periódico francés —dijo con el rostro serio—. Entonces le hablaron del parecido. Resulta irónico que él se dejara convencer por una prueba fotográfica y yo no.

—¿Y qué te convenció de que él es tu padre? —preguntó Serena tranquilamente.

Podría haberle dicho que era algo que había sentido, algo que le había removido las entrañas; algo primitivo y profundo… Pero eso hubiera sido demasiado para un hombre que rechazaba el instinto y confiaba sólo en las pruebas y los hechos.

Darien metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un objeto pequeño.

—Lo traje de París —dijo—. Fue todo lo que me dejó mi madre, aparte de un jirón de cinta descolorida.

—¿Qué es?

Darien fue hacia el diván y extendió la palma de la mano hacia la joven. Serena tomó el objeto con dedos temblorosos. Era un anillo de oro con una piedra parecida a un rubí. Era difícil distinguirlo a la luz de la luna, pero parecía tener forma de estrella.

—Zahir tiene uno igual. Es muy valioso, y no es un regalo común.

—Tu madre debía de significar mucho para él. ¿Tú crees que ella lo sabía?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién sabe?

Darien no creía que fuera así. Su madre se había esforzado mucho por sobrevivir y siempre había tratado de ocultar a su hijo del hombre que podría haberla ayudado. ¿Acaso había heredado él su desconfianza hacia la gente?

—Quizá le resultara más fácil de esa manera —dijo él lentamente—. Si crees que le importas a alguien, es muy fácil mantener el sueño vivo, aunque no haya esperanza.

Serena dejó la copa en la mesa.

—¿Ella nunca intentó decírselo?

Darien sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que habría sido muy fácil culpar a su madre por haberle negado un padre y por haberle inculcado el miedo con el que había vivido. Pero el beneficio de la edad y la experiencia le habían ayudado a comprender por qué había actuado así.

—No tenía heredero legítimo en una tierra donde la supremacía masculina es fundamental —dijo él—. Quizá tuviera miedo de que él le arrebatara a su hijo. Ésa debió de ser la razón por la que mantuvo a su propia familia en el anonimato. Tenía miedo de que alguien revelara su paradero. Por eso desapareció sin más y vivimos una vida en la sombra, sumidos en la más absoluta pobreza.

—¿Pobreza?

Darien soltó una risotada.

—Oui, cherie, pobreza. Yo no nací con dinero. ¿Sabes? Pero vivíamos bien y nunca faltó comida en la mesa, ni calor en el hogar.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Darien fue capaz de ver el legado de su pasado. Tanta lucha y secretismo le había llevado a acumular riquezas sin ton ni son, dejando a un lado el afecto y los sentimientos.

—¿Y por qué quería verte? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque su mujer falleció el año pasado y eso le dio libertad para actuar, para atar todos los cabos sueltos de su vida. No podía enfrentarse a su mujer con un hijo ilegítimo —sus labios dibujaron una mueca sarcástica—. Parece que, a pesar de no haber sido fiel, sí es capaz de respeto.

—¿Te va a… hacer su heredero?

—Me dijo algo muy extraño —dijo Darien, recordando la forma en que el jeque había tocado el tema—. Me dijo que una corona nunca se elige, sino que se hereda.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

Darien frunció el ceño. Ya le había dicho demasiado y ella se mostraba demasiado curiosa por el futuro de un hombre que podría llegar a dirigir un país. ¿Acaso sería más fácil llevársela a la cama? Era hora de averiguarlo.

Algo palpitaba en el corazón de su bragueta. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? A solas con una mujer… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba contándole su vida, revelando sus pensamientos más íntimos en lugar de perderse en el dulce refugio de su cuerpo.

Un torrente de sangre le abrasó las venas mientras la observaba.

—Te has soltado el pelo —dijo súbitamente.

Serena sintió algo distinto en el ambiente. Un nuevo destello asomaba en sus ojos. Aquella profundidad zafira impenetrable se había convertido en un caleidoscopio que cambiaba de un momento a otro. El brillo cruel de aquellas pupilas se había transformado en ternura e ilusión.

—Te has soltado el pelo —repitió con voz ronca—. Te cae por la espalda en cascada.

Aquella era una imagen muy erótica. A Serena se le secó la boca al sentir la caricia de las palabras.

—Viens —susurró él, haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Ven aquí.

Habría sido muy fácil decir que no, y si él hubiera dicho lo mismo en otro momento, habría dicho que no.

Pero aquella confesión había cambiado algo. Sus palabras habían atravesado las defensas de la joven, dejándola vulnerable ante el deseo que invadía su cuerpo desprevenido. Él se había abierto a ella de una forma que jamás habría imaginado y sus confidencias la habían hecho sentir una conexión primaria que iba más allá de la atracción física que sentía por él. Ella deseaba algo más que sexo de aquel francés de ojos zafiros. Ella deseaba abrazarlo y consolarlo, estrecharlo entre sus brazos y acariciar su cabello azabache. ¿Pero sería capaz de atreverse? ¿Tendría el valor rendirse ante aquellos deseos?

Serena estaba librando una dura batalla en lo profundo de su ser. ¿Sería tan malo? Él había allanado el terreno con todas las confidencias que le había hecho. ¿Acaso había llegado a respetarla?

Tal vez él era el bálsamo que su espíritu necesitaba para olvidar aquella desastrosa relación con Rubeus. Darien Chiba era todo lo que una mujer podía desear.

¿Y qué haría después? Si le entregaba su corazón, él podía romperlo en mil pedazos.

Jamás.

Los hombres disfrutaban del sexo sin esperar nada más. ¿Y por qué no una mujer? Muchas de sus amigas lo hacían.

Serena sofocó las dudas que comenzaban a bullir en su interior y se rindió ante sus propios deseos. Se puso en pie y fue hacia sus brazos.

**Hola otra vez, y bien, que tal va la historia? Al parecer Darien si tiene corazón debajo de toda su arrogancia, y Sere se las quiere dar de chica moderna, podrá hacerlo, o se está arriesgando demasiado…. Que mala soy las dejo con la duda, (muajajaja XD), no me tomateen porfaaaa U.U, prometo subir mañana otros dos capis, mientras tanto les mando un beso y muchos abrazos, gracias a yesqui2000, harmonystar, mayilu, Goshy, lorraine5, idalia88, Vichita DS y todas las que lean la historia, un beso y un gran abrazo. Isa ^o^ **

**1. Pero, por supuesto**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

En la penumbra, los labios de Darien dibujaron una sonrisa de hielo. El deseo fue eclipsado por el dulce sabor del triunfo al verla en sus brazos. Sin embargo, el placer del momento llevaba una pizca de decepción.

¡Había sido tan fácil como siempre! Si ella hubiera sabido lo mucho que le excitaba la incertidumbre, lo habría hecho esperar un poco más. Darien deslizó un dedo sobre uno de sus pezones duros y sintió el temblor que recorría su suave cuerpo.

—¿Sabes lo mucho que deseaba tocarte los pechos de esta manera? —le preguntó.

Serena cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer.

—No.

—Bueno, deberías. Desde que entraste en mi oficina, quería quitarte la ropa.

—¿Piensas eso… piensas eso con todas las mujeres? —preguntó ella con timidez, consciente de que ese interrogatorio podría hacerla entrar en terreno peligroso.

—¿Todas las mujeres? No. Pero una mujer tan hermosa como tú… Ah, oui. Seguro que sí.

Serena se puso tensa.

«No preguntes si no quieres oír la respuesta…», se dijo a sí misma.

—Relájate, querida —le dijo, suavemente—. No pienses en las otras, porque ahora eres tú la que está aquí conmigo —acercó los labios a su oído—. ¿Sabes que podría seguir tocándote así hasta el fin de los días? ¿Lo sabes?

Darien deslizó un dedo sobre un pezón turgente y con el pulgar trazó un círculo de fuego alrededor de la aureola, haciéndola olvidar todas las preocupaciones. Serena cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquella misteriosa mezcla de placer y sorpresa. Se suponía que era sólo sexo, pero… ¿Por qué se sentía como si hubiera subido a un tren expreso rumbo al paraíso?

—Darien…

Él le acarició el otro pecho. Ella se había rendido por completo. Aquél era un contraste muy peculiar. Por fuera, una abogada estirada; por dentro, una mujer seductora.

Darien inclinó la cabeza para mordisquear aquel montículo sensible.

—Podría abarcarlo en mi boca y lamerte hasta hacerte gritar de placer. ¿Alguna vez te han hecho llegar así, cherie?

Había algo inquietante en aquella fanfarronada. A pesar de estar decidida, Serena supo que algo no estaba bien. Darien debía de haber tenido a las mejores amantes del mundo. ¿Cómo iba a competir con ellas?

—¿Lo han hecho? —dijo él, insistiendo.

Serena sintió un temor repentino. ¿Y si no lograba estar a la altura? Él sabía cómo darle placer, pero ella no estaba segura de poder hacer lo mismo. ¿Y si él creía que era una de esas mujeres experimentadas y atrevidas? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al descubrir la verdad?

—Bésame, Darien —susurró, nerviosa, al tiempo que asía sus hombros con manos temblorosas—. ¡Sólo bésame!

Aquella súplica sincera lo tomó por sorpresa. Darien se incorporó y la agarró de la barbilla. Sus ojos celestes resplandecían como el cielo en su rostro con forma de corazón. Su cabello, glorioso, caía en cascada sobre su espalda.

Estaba tan hermosa y salvaje… Darien puso sus labios hambrientos sobre los de ella, pero aquel primer contacto sin aliento se convirtió en algo inesperado. Aquella sed insaciable se transformó en una caricia suave e irresistible. Sus bocas se fundieron en un beso sutil, alcanzando así una intimidad maravillosa.

El beso se prolongó y Serena puso los brazos alrededor de su espalda. Darien sintió el azote de la debilidad, tanto así que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse en la pulsión de la inminente erección.

Tenía demasiados frentes abiertos. El asunto de su padre, lo que ella le hacía sentir, sus propios sentimientos…

—Serena —dijo en un gemido.

La joven sintió la vibración de su propio nombre sobre los labios y se estremeció.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró.

«No me beses así», hubiera querido decir Darien. Él quería que ella se comportase como una vampiresa. Así se comportaban las mujeres en su cama y eso le gustaba. Pero así…

Darien comenzó a acariciarla con una destreza infalible.

—¿Cómo voy a jugar contigo cuando lo único que quiero es arrancarte este exquisito camisón del cuerpo, empujarte contra la pared y hacerte el amor como un adolescente? —le dijo—. Dime… ¿Así es como te gusta? ¿Duro y rápido, o suave y dulce?

—No lo sé —susurró ella, preguntándose qué preferiría un hombre de mundo.

En otras circunstancias, aquella respuesta habría sido una de las cosas más eróticas que jamás le habían dicho. Pero después de una intensa velada cargada de emociones, Darien se sentía expuesto, como si alguien arrojara arena del desierto sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

—¿No lo sabes? —repitió él con sarcasmo.

Serena supo que iba a terminar estropeándolo todo. Lo sabía. Rubeus tenía razón.

—Enséñame.

«¿Enseñarla?».

Darien se puso tenso y contempló la idea más absurda.

—Mon dieu —exclamó—. ¿Eres virgen?

¿Era ésa la imagen que daba? ¿Tan torpe y falta de experiencia como si jamás hubiera visto a un hombre?

—Claro que no.

Darien se arrepintió de haber preguntado. No había parado de inventar cuentos de hadas desde su llegada a ese país exótico y desconocido. ¡Como si una mujer así pudiera seguir virgen a su edad!

«Oh, sí», pensó Darien. Él le enseñaría. Comenzó a deslizar la seda por la pierna de la joven, tocándole la cara interna del muslo con las puntas de los dedos.

Serena se quedó sin aliento.

—Desabróchame la camisa —le dijo Darien.

Ella accedió, pero estaba tan nerviosa y excitada que no fue tarea fácil.

«Por favor, que sea como yo quiero y espero…», se dijo a sí misma. ¿O era pedir demasiado?

—Me tiemblan las manos —admitió.

—Ya veo —dijo él con sequedad.

—¡Darien! —dijo ella mientras él la besaba en la curva que va del cuello al hombro.

Él deslizó la mano entre sus piernas hasta llegar al centro de su feminidad.

—¿Quieres que te haga llegar con los dedos? —le preguntó—. ¿Y con la lengua? ¿Y después con… esto?

Darien la hizo tocar su miembro erecto.

«Déjate llevar», pensó Serena. «Si ésta es la única noche que pasarás con él… ¿Qué tiene de malo sucumbir a tus fantasías?».

—No —susurró al tocar su pene duro—. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

—Mon dieu!—exclamó él—. ¡Me vuelves loco! Me tocas y hablas como si…

«¿Como qué? No como una virgen», pensó Darien.

Sus palabras tenían algo especial, diferente, como si hablara con el corazón.

Él estaba acostumbrado a amantes de mundo que ponían en práctica sofisticadas habilidades para seducirle, pero había algo tan natural en la respuesta de Serena. Era como si realmente importara.

Darien se puso tenso.

No importaba.

¿Y qué si no tenía experiencia? Él había sido lo bastante estúpido como para confiar en ella, pero eso ya no tenía remedio y ésa era la oportunidad perfecta para borrar ese recuerdo y reemplazarlo con algo distinto.

En ese momento, algo cambió en el corazón de Darien. Era hora de demostrar su pericia como amante. Tenía que hacerle el amor de forma que nadie pudiera igualar el placer que sintiera con él.

Sin previo aviso, la levantó en brazos.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Y tú qué crees? Te llevo a la cama. Quiero disfrutar de ti con toda la comodidad posible —dijo de camino al dormitorio.

«Disfrutar de ti con toda la comodidad posible…»

Serena no sabía muy bien si aquello era un halago o un insulto, pero su cuerpo le decía que era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás… Se recostó sobre su fornido pecho y se dejó llevar.

Su primer pensamiento fue que esa habitación era mucho más lujosa que la suya propia. Darien la recostó en la cama y se inclinó sobre ella como un ángel oscuro. Sus ojos zafiro resplandecían mientras la devoraba con la mirada.

—Creo que llevo demasiada ropa. ¿No crees? —le dijo y se quitó la camisa.

Serena tragó en seco. Su torso era tan duro como la piedra y los músculos parecían esculpidos. Un vello fino y suave recorría un camino tentador hasta llegar a la bragueta. Él comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón.

Darien disfrutó viendo cómo se dilataban sus pupilas celestes al verle bajar la cremallera del pantalón. Así le gustaba más.

Aquél era el Darien de siempre, el que tenía el control; el que daba placer y se marchaba sin mirar atrás. Quizá no fuera ese día, o el día siguiente, pero al final lo haría; sin dudas ni remordimientos.

—Darien —susurró Serena al ver su magnífica desnudez. Aquellos muslos de hierro, caderas estrechas, y…

Serena cerró los ojos.

—Abre los ojos —dijo él suavemente, acercándose a la cama.

Un surco partía su entrecejo.

—¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Es porque soy muy grande?

—Estoy un poco… intimidada.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—No me extraña que seas abogada. Las palabras se te dan bien, pero ahora no es momento para eso. Y tú también llevas demasiada ropa. Viens ici.

Le quitó el camisón, la bata a juego, y la dejó completamente desnuda. Al ver aquellos senos exuberantes y el oscuro bosque de su sexo, tuvo que reprimir un gemido.

—Luego me dedicaré a contemplar tus encantos —murmuró—. Pero primero disfrutaremos el uno del otro, porque mi sed de ti es demasiado intensa. Ya no puedo esperar más —Darien se inclinó sobre ella y cubrió la punta de uno de sus pezones con la boca, lamiendo con la lengua y mordisqueando con los dientes.

Un haz de deseo recorrió las entrañas de Serena.

—¡Oh! —exclamó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. ¡Oh, Darien!

Darien se incorporó y murmuró algo. Entonces deslizó la lengua entre sus pechos hasta llegar al valle del ombligo. Serena se aferró a sus hombros de acero, pero él siguió adelante.

—¡No! —gritó ella—. Darien, por favor.

Al escuchar aquella súplica desgarrada, él sintió una punzada más allá del ardor del deseo. Volvió a levantar la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—¿No te gusta?

Serena no estaba segura, porque a Rubeus nunca le había gustado demasiado. Además, era algo violento discutir sus preferencias sexuales en un momento como ése. Hacer el amor no era ir de compras al supermercado del sexo.

Serena se había convencido de que aquello no sería más que sexo del bueno, pero había una vena romántica que era incapaz de olvidar. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era una mujer y todas soñaban con finales felices por mucho que intentaran fingir lo contrario.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, cherie?—le preguntó él al ver la duda en sus ojos.

—Te deseo. Como debe ser.

Serena no quería que pusiera en práctica todos sus artificios sexuales con ella, pues temía no ser capaz de responder adecuadamente y él podría llegar a compararla con otras mujeres.

—Dime —murmuró él, acercándose a ella.

—Quiero que me llenes. Quiero… Quiero…

—¿Qué quiere, señorita abogada? —le dijo, bromeando—. No me digas que te has quedado sin palabras.

—Quiero sentirte —le dijo sin rodeos—. Dentro de mí.

Darien no podía ver su rostro, pero sí notó el rubor en sus mejillas. De pronto se sintió un tanto abrumado. Una mujer no podía fingir aquel candor espontáneo.

Serena le había dejado entrever lo que realmente sentía y la timidez que había acompañado a su petición era lo más delicioso que había probado en mucho tiempo.

—Entonces así será —le dijo—. Ahora… mismo.

Darien se echó sobre ella y le dio un beso al tiempo que entraba dentro de ella con una embestida maestra. A él le encantaba llevarlas al límite una y otra vez, hasta hacerlas suplicar que pusiera fin al dulce tormento.

Pero Serena era distinta.

Ella lo colmó de besos. Ella le acarició el rostro continuamente. Ella le tocó el cabello con los dedos y dibujó extrañas siluetas sobre su piel, haciéndolo temblar de placer aunque no supiera por qué. Pero sobre todo, hacía el amor como si fuera algo muy importante, aunque en realidad no lo fuera.

Por primera vez en su vida, fue Darien quien se perdió, quien se dejó llevar por aquella marea arrolladora que desafiaba el poder de las palabras.

Más tarde, tumbado en la cama a la luz de la luna, Darien supo que aquél había sido el orgasmo más intenso de toda su vida. Serena yacía a su lado; la cabeza recostada sobre su hombro. Aquella cabellera de seda abarcaba todo su pecho.

Darien se dejó llevar por el sueño, más feliz que de costumbre.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

El sol teñía su piel de oro cuando Serena abrió los ojos a la luz de la mañana. Alguien debía de haber abierto las persianas. Bostezó, aún cansada después de una noche de pasión…

A su lado… un vacío.

«Una noche haciendo el amor con Darien Chiba»

—Buenos días —dijo una voz suave desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Ahí estaba Darien. Desnudo, excepto por la toalla enrollada alrededor de sus caderas. Tenía el pelo húmedo después de haberse dado una ducha. Sus ojos zafiro la observaban intensamente.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Yo… —ella se encontró con su mirada.

Él la había despertado tres veces durante la noche para hacerle el amor. Aquella había sido la mejor noche de su vida e incluso creía habérselo dicho. ¿Acaso lo había olvidado todo? Quizá las cosas que se decían mientras se hacía al amor no contaban. Tal vez ése fuera el sofisticado lenguaje de los amantes. A lo mejor a la mañana siguiente uno debía actuar como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Seguramente no quería que hubiera ningún malentendido sobre lo ocurrido.

Serena decidió seguirle la corriente. Ambos eran adultos y ella no tenía por qué hacerse la mojigata arrepentida. Había disfrutado cada momento de la velada y, al parecer, él también.

—Me siento bien esta mañana —dijo ella a modo de contestación.

Él fue hacia la cama y le dio un beso en el pelo.

—También hueles muy bien.

—Y… tú también.

Sus miradas se encontraron y él deslizó la mano por la entrepierna de la joven. De repente Serena sintió una gran timidez a plena luz del día. Las sombras de la noche habían ocultado sus miradas vulnerables e inseguras.

—Darien.

—¿Mm?

—Creo que debería levantarme.

—Sh, eso es cosa mía. Quítame la toalla —le dijo con un suspiro ardiente.

Ella había pensado que necesitaba estar al abrigo de la oscuridad para desinhibirse, pero no podía haber estado más equivocada. Bastaron unas caricias sutiles de sus dedos mágicos para hacerla arder de deseo.

Serena tiró de la toalla y la arrojó a un lado.

—¿Así?

—D'accord. ¡Así! —él se estremeció y cerró los ojos al tiempo que ella ponía las piernas alrededor de su cintura—. Mm. Qué gusto, cherie.

—¿En serio? —algo más valiente después de haber oído aquel halago, Serena frotó su potente miembro arriba y debajo de una forma hasta entonces desconocida para ella.

¿Ése era el efecto que Darien tenía en ella? Aunque apenas tuviera experiencia en los juegos sexuales, tenía ganas de poner en práctica todas las posturas del Kama Sutra.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó.

—Demasiado —dijo él con un gemido y, apartándole la mano, la levantó en el aire un instante para colocarla a su altura.

Poniendo las manos a ambos lados de sus caderas, la movió arriba y abajo contra su cuerpo hasta hundir su grueso miembro en ella. Era insoportablemente erótico ver el contraste de su pálida piel con la espesa cortina de cabello rubio que se derramaba sobre sus pechos rosados. Pero Serena tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Mírame —le dijo él—. Mírame, Serena.

Serena lo hizo, presa de una gran timidez. Mirarle a los ojos mientras le hacía el amor era el acto más íntimo de todos. El placer que la hacía sentir ya estaba fuera de control. Su corazón se contraía en sincronía con su cuerpo al tiempo que una arrolladora avalancha de emociones la arrastraba consigo.

—No puedo esperar —gritó la joven, poseída por espasmos de placer.

Darien sintió cómo se tensaba todo su ser.

—Entonces no esperes —le dijo y unos minutos después se dejó llevar por un orgasmo sideral que lo sacó fuera de órbita y le detuvo el corazón. Y cuando las olas de placer remitieron, un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de él: aquella felicidad apacible que convertía en horas los minutos.

Cuando se despertó, Serena lo miraba con ojos profundos. Mientras se estiraba, se preguntó si podrían pasarse todo el día en la cama.

—Hola, de nuevo —dijo él.

Serena sabía que tenía que mantener la compostura. Llevaba un buen rato observándole mientras dormía, disfrutando de aquella paz agradable.

Sumido en un profundo sueño parecía otra persona, suave y vulnerable. No obstante, también había visto restos de esa dulzura cuando le había hablado del encuentro con su recién descubierto padre. ¿O acaso estaba viendo lo que quería ver?

—Hola —dijo Serena, haciendo acopio del poder de la razón, en lugar del sentimiento. Era hora de enfrentarse a la realidad.

Sólo habían practicado el sexo y Darien estaba allí para pasar tiempo con su padre, no para meterse en la cama con la abogada.

¿Qué haría otra mujer en esa situación? ¿Le ofrecería una fría sonrisa y se marcharía temprano, conservando la dignidad y el orgullo?

—Tengo que irme —susurró y le dio un beso en la nariz.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Haré que nos traigan café —dijo bostezando.

—Mejor que no. No quiero que nadie sepa que estoy contigo en la cama.

—¿Y por qué no? Neflyte no te hizo firmar un contrato de celibato antes de llegar. ¿O sí?

—Claro que no —dijo Serena—. Pero no quiero anunciar a los cuatro vientos que hemos estado juntos, si a ti no te importa.

—Oh, vamos —él esbozó una sonrisa cínica—. Debes de ser muy ingenua si crees que Neflyte y sus espías no están al tanto de todo lo que ocurre dentro de las paredes del palacio —le levantó la barbilla con el dedo—. No creo que esta abogada seductora sea ingenua.

Había algo desagradable en su tono de voz; algo que la hacía arrepentirse de lo que había pasado.

Decidida a no darle demasiada importancia, Serena se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Su zafira mirada seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

No se atrevió a volver a mirarle hasta terminar de vestirse. Entonces decidió dejarle claro que no iba a perder la compostura por él. Eso era lo que se esperaba de ella.

Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre ese rostro perfecto, su corazón se derritió al momento.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? —le preguntó.

Darien se dio cuenta de que ella acababa de cerrarse otra vez. Se había alejado de él de una forma a la que no estaba acostumbrado. ¿Por qué?

—Supongo que no te refieres al desayuno.

—No —la fría expresión de su rostro estaba empezando a flaquear. Serena no sabía si huir de allí o arrojarse a sus brazos nuevamente—. Me refería al tiempo que vas a pasar en Kharastan.

Darien estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza, sin molestarse en ocultar su erección. Verla ponerse la ropa interior había despertado el deseo una vez más, pero no estaba dispuesto a suplicarle que volviera con él a la cama. Una mujer no dejaba su cama hasta que él se lo pedía u ordenaba. ¡Él siempre salía primero!

La frustración hirvió hasta convertirse en rabia, pero él logró evaporarla con una fría mirada.

—¿Te interesa desde un punto de vista profesional o personal?

El corazón de Serena se aceleró. Había algo en su voz. ¿Acaso pensaba que se iba a volver posesiva y agobiante? ¿Sus palabras eran una advertencia?

—Profesional. Por supuesto —le dijo con seriedad.

—Todavía no he decidido lo que voy a hacer —dijo él, lentamente.

Serena recordó su rostro preocupado en la quietud de la noche y se le encogió el corazón.

—¿Por qué no te quedas? —le preguntó.

Ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarle a explorar sus raíces, sin importar el resultado de aquella aventura.

—Así llegarías a conocer a tu padre.

—¿Crees que debería?

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso valoraba su opinión? Serena se sintió reconfortada.

—Claro —dijo, asintiendo.

Darien frunció el ceño al ver que todo empezaba a encajar. Ella había pasado de la frialdad a la pasión con demasiada facilidad. La noche anterior se había presentado en su habitación súbitamente, vestida para seducir. En realidad toda su ropa era así.

Quizá Neflyte le había pedido que apaciguara su malhumor de la forma más elemental tras el encuentro con el jeque.

—Eres muy persuasiva, cherie —murmuró—. Dime… ¿Eso también es parte de tu trabajo? ¿Convencerme para que me quede?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Serena. Al mirar aquellos ojos de piedra, se dio cuenta de lo poco que lo conocía. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran conectado de una forma tan espiritual la noche anterior? De esos momentos no quedaba nada, excepto un vacío lleno de sospechas.

—Ya te lo dije. Mi trabajo era traerte aquí.

—¿Y acostarte conmigo? ¿Era un extra o una condición?

Serena se quedó petrificada. Por un momento creyó que no hablaba en serio, pero bastó una mirada a su expresión de acero para saber que sus palabras habían sido literales.

—Si fuera una histérica, te daría un bofetón ahora mismo, pero como no lo soy contesto con el desprecio que se merece semejante pregunta.

—Pero te gustó —le dijo él, desafilándola—. De hecho yo diría que te encantó, y también me atrevería a decir que esto cuenta como un extra. ¿No es así?

Ese tono de voz le recordó cómo se había entregado a él, enroscando las piernas alrededor de su cintura y arqueando la espalda al vibrar de placer. A Serena le habría encantado haber podido negarlo; decirle que era un amante pésimo, que había sido una pesadilla soportar su torpeza. Pero tanto él como ella sabían que eso habría sido la mentira más grande de todas.

—Oh, tienes razón. Me encantó. El sexo estuvo genial. Pero supongo que siempre lo es. Los hombres no tienen fama de súper amantes sin hechos que la respalden.

—Vaya, gracias, cherie.

—¡No era un cumplido! —dijo ella, exasperada—. Para serte franca, creo que ir por ahí seduciendo a todo lo que lleva falda es una forma muy triste de vivir la vida.

—¿Y seducir a hombres por encargo de poderosos jerarcas no es triste? —dijo él, contraatacando.

Serena habría querido decirle que los trajes de seda con que la había conocido distaban mucho de sus propios gustos, pero eso sólo habría avivado la discusión. Si admitía que la casa real la había provisto de un lujoso fondo de armario, él le habría preguntado por qué era tan importante la forma de vestir. En realidad, ella no estaba libre de culpa. Cuando le habían encargado adquirir aquellas prendas caras, había accedido sin dudar.

Lo más importante en ese momento había sido conseguir el empleo y eso la había convertido en cómplice de la estratagema real. La habían decorado como un pastel y no era de extrañar que Darien hubiera querido probar ese dulce.

«¡Pero no tendrías que haberle dejado!», se dijo a sí misma.

Serena levantó la barbilla y se propuso salir de allí con la frente bien alta. El último recuerdo que tendría de ella sería el de una mujer segura, fuerte y orgullosa.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Tu vida es un desfile constante de mujeres y eso te permite mantenerte al margen del compromiso y las emociones. Pero eso está muy bien. Es tu elección. Siempre habrá mujeres dispuestas para un hombre como tú, Darien —se echó hacia delante, echando chispas por los ojos—. Pero sólo tienes un padre, aunque el que tengas no encaje con tus expectativas. Recuérdalo.

Darien la miró, perplejo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Quizá te convenga tener un padre rico al que nunca conociste. Quizá te haga sentir mejor, sabiendo que pasaste tu infancia sumido en la pobreza. Pero, irónicamente, ése es el principal factor de tu éxito —Serena lo miró con desdén—. A lo mejor eres de ésos que van por la vida buscando motivos para enfadarse, pensando que eso justifica tu comportamiento absurdo. Bueno, conmigo no funcionará.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

—Ya era hora de que alguien se atreviera a hacerlo.

—¡Fuera!

Serena sintió el embrujo embriagador del poder.

—Creo que no lo entiendes, Darien. Yo no trabajo para ti y por tanto no obedezco tus órdenes. Además, me iba de todas formas. ¿Recuerdas? Tengo mucho papeleo del que ocuparme. ¡Y después le pediré a Neflyte que me saque de aquí en el primer vuelo!

Serena abandonó la habitación con la mirada de Darien clavada en la espalda. Aquella era la salida más espectacular que había hecho en toda su vida, pero la satisfacción del momento no consiguió calmar el dolor que sentía por dentro.

**Hola! Volví con lo prometido dos capítulos, y al final Darien se salió con la suya** **ºxº**** …. Pero eso si no salió ileso de esta experiencia, pobre Serena según ella podría hacer lo mismo que él; desconectarse emocionalmente, pero como que no le funcionó, no creen? aunque hay que admitir que esa salida al final, le quedo genial, con la cabeza en alto (aunque con el corazón y el ánimo por los suelos º~º), bueno no creo poder volver actualizar hasta el próximo miércoles o quizá unos días después ****;_;** **me salió un trabajo algo grande y tardaré al menos una semana en terminarlo, pero intentaré subir aunque sea un capitulo, un beso grande a todas las que leen. Isa XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola ****, ya sé que les dije hace un rato que no iba poder actualizar en una semana mas o menos #_#, pero…. Pues me dije a mi misma: "que mala onda eres, no solo las dejaste en el suspenso de que va a pasar ahora, sino que además vas a tardar un siglo en actualizar" (exagerada yo, verdad? jiji) así que ya que cuento con unas horas libres antes de ponerme a trabajar, les dejo el resto de la historia, espero que la disfruten, un beso a todas. Isa XD. **

Capítulo 10

—¿Tiene idea de cuánto tardará Neflyte? —preguntó Serena, tratando de guardar la compostura.

—En cuanto pueda atenderla, le avisaré —dijo el asistente sin más antes de volver al despacho de Neflyte.

La habían hecho esperar durante cuarenta minutos y ya no podía estar más impaciente. Ni siquiera podía regresar a su propia suite, porque Darien estaba allí y hubiera sido humillante volver después de lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, tampoco podía hacer las maletas y marcharse sin más. Había llegado en un jet privado. Era una invitada de honor del jeque y como tal le resultaría difícil hacer los preparativos para regresar a casa. Ni siquiera sabía si había vuelos programados al Reino Unido, y si los había, no serían directos.

Además, debían de ser muy caros. Después de haberse metido en semejante embrollo para ganar dinero y salir de un atolladero económico, ¿no sería estúpido despilfarrar una buena parte en un billete de avión porque habían herido su orgullo?

Lo más sensato era esperar y hablar con Neflyte y recordarle que estaba obligado por contrato a pagarle y enviarla de vuelta a su país.

La puerta del despacho de Neflyte se abrió y salió otro de los asistentes. El hombre hizo una reverencia.

—Señorita Tsukino —dijo—. Neflyte Al-Ahal la recibirá en el Jardín de las Fragancias. Acompáñeme, por favor.

Serena frunció el entrecejo. ¿Acaso Neflyte había abandonado el despacho por otro acceso, o la habían hecho creer que había estado ahí todo el tiempo? No iba a molestarse en preguntar. Habría sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Serena salió al exterior; un sol radiante iluminaba el día en Kharastan. La joven se concentró en la belleza de los jardines y trató de borrar al francés de su mente. Un hombre no podía ser hermoso o guapo si tenía el alma negra y una mente desconfiada. Darien arrancaba de raíz a las mujeres como si fueran flores y después las aplastaba con la suela del zapato.

Pero sólo podría hacerlo si la mujer se lo permitía.

El tormento de aquellos pensamientos se disipó gracias al dulce aroma del Jardín de las Fragancias. Era embriagador y evocativo. Serena respiró hondo y siguió al asistente a través de una glorieta llena de madreselva.

Y allí estaba Neflyte, de espaldas; arrancando una flor blanca de un rosal.

Debió de oír sus pasos, pues se dio la vuelta en cuanto la oyó acercarse. Le dijo algo al asistente en su lengua materna y éste último los dejó solos tras hacer una reverencia.

Neflyte le ofreció la flor.

—¿Me acepta una flor?

Serena tenía una expresión seria.

—Sólo si me garantiza que no voy a contraer ninguna obligación.

Neflyte arqueó las cejas.

—¿Por qué no me dice por qué quería verme?

—Porque quiero terminar el trabajo pendiente y volver a casa, a Inglaterra.

—Me temo que eso no es posible.

Serena se quedó helada. Aquello era peor que sus elucubraciones.

—¿Qué quiere decir? Mi jefe sabe que estoy aquí, y se preocupará si no tiene noticias mías. Espera que vuelva al trabajo cuanto antes —Serena tomó aire—. ¡No pueden retenerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad!

Neflyte se echó a reír.

—¡Querida señorita Tsukino! ¡Hacemos muchos negocios con Inglaterra y el gobierno de su país no nos miraría con muy buenos ojos si empezáramos a secuestrar a sus mujeres!

Serena lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Y entonces por qué no me dejan ir?

—Podría ser un poco más… —Neflyte titubeó —conveniente si se quedara. Un par de días más. ¿Lo entiende?

Aquella era una orden forrada en terciopelo, no una petición educada.

—Esto es cosa de Darien, ¿no? ¿Se lo ha pedido?

Neflyte ni se inmutó.

—¿No?

Neflyte se encogió de hombros.

—No puede culparle por querer que se quede aquí… No después de lo ocurrido.

¿Había imaginado aquel tono de reproche en la voz de Neflyte o era real?

—No le sigo —dijo la joven.

Entonces el consejero del jeque bajó la vista y ella supo exactamente lo que quería decir.

Él sabía que se había acostado con Darien. ¿Acaso se lo había dicho él mismo, o se había enterado por los cotilleos de los sirvientes? Serena sintió el ardor del rubor en las mejillas. Tratar de defenderse sólo desembocaría en una humillación aún mayor.

¿Qué excusa podía poner para justificar su comportamiento en un país en el que el honor de una mujer era el más preciado de los bienes? Ni siquiera podía alegar unos sentimientos profundos. ¿Quién iba a creerla sabiendo que apenas conocía a Darien?

Sin embargo, las cosas no eran lo que parecían a los ojos de un extraño. Sí había habido una emoción verdadera, al menos por parte de ella.

Serena había querido darle consuelo, además de hacer el amor. Había querido tocarle con el alma y con el cuerpo, pero nunca se había creído capaz de poder hacerlo. Algo fuerte y poderoso se había apoderado de todo su ser; algo extraño que jamás había experimentado en sus veintiséis años de vida.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Serena se mordió el labio y se preguntó si se había comportado como una idiota. ¿Lo ocurrido era real, o tan sólo se trataba del guión de su propia fantasía? No obstante, si Darien pensaba que la aventura seguía adelante, estaba muy equivocado. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. No podía culparle por aceptar lo que ella le había ofrecido. Sin embargo, ya era hora de velar por sí misma.

—Esto es intolerable, Neflyte —le dijo en voz baja.

Neflyte sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo si usted hace que lo sea.

—Pero nuestras habitaciones están conectadas.

—Y usted tiene una llave.

«Quizá debió usarla antes», parecía querer decirle. Serena lo vio en sus ojos y se encogió de vergüenza.

—Supongo que, si hago un escándalo, mi salario sufrirá las consecuencias. Ustedes se negarán a pagarme, o retrasarán el pago hasta que ya no lo necesite. ¿Me equivoco?

Los ojos de Neflyte se abrieron gradualmente, como si no se pudiera hablar de un asunto tan vulgar como el dinero dentro de los confines del palacio. Pero a Serena no le importaba. Ella no había nacido en una cuna de oro, rodeada de opulencia y cortesanos. Ella era una trabajadora.

—Mi trabajo es tener contento a todo el mundo.

—A todo el mundo excepto a mí —le espetó Serena al darse cuenta del lío en que se había metido. No tenía elección. Estaba obligada a quedarse, pero al menos podía enmascararlo como si hubiera sido decisión propia. Su orgullo herido se lo exigía.

—Bueno, me quedaré durante el tiempo que sea necesario, pero no más. No estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida por haberme equivocado en una cuestión personal.

—Creo que no será tan malo como se imagina. A pesar de su antigüedad, el Palacio Azul ofrece muchas diversiones de las que puede disfrutar. Hay una piscina olímpica, un gimnasio. Nuestros cines proyectan los últimos estrenos. Y Circonia, su dama de compañía, atenderá a todas sus necesidades.

Serena levantó las cejas.

—Aquí estoy como un pájaro enjaulado.

—Hay muchas formas de ver las cosas —dijo él suavemente—. Podría intentar disfrutar.

Serena lo miró a los ojos.

—Si usted lo dice.

Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Si Darien no hubiera sido parte del trato, podría haberlo intentado, ¿pero cómo iba a disfrutar de su estancia si tenía que mantenerlo a raya? O mucho peor, mantener a raya su propia atracción hacia él…

Serena dio media vuelta sin más. No sabía si debía esperar a que el asistente se marchara, pero tampoco le importaba. Si ellos iban a romper las reglas del contrato, ella también podía romper algunas.

Al salir del palacio, vio acercarse a Circonia y se alegró de ver la cara sonriente de la mujer.

—Buenos días, Circonia —dijo.

—Buenos días —Circonia juntó las manos e hizo la tradicional reverencia de Kharastan—. ¿Le apetece desayunar?

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Todavía no. Quisiera hacer un poco de ejercicio. ¿Podría conseguirme un traje de baño?

Circonia asintió.

—Claro. La piscina está equipada con todo lo que puede necesitar.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó Serena en voz alta mientras se dirigían al complejo.

—Para todos nuestros invitados. El jeque suele recibir a personalidades que esperan encontrarse con algo muy distinto. Por ello se llevan una grata sorpresa al ver que nuestro palacio es parte del mundo moderno.

Serena le lanzó una mirada curiosa a la mujer al pasar por delante de unos exquisitos tiestos de flores; cada uno de un color distinto: escarlata, azul, dorado…

Circonia parecía estar orgullosa de su país y de su líder.

—Desde el aire las flores de esta parte del jardín emulan nuestra bandera. ¿Ve la forma de la cabeza del halcón?

—Sí, la veo —Serena sonrió—. Tiene un inglés muy bueno.

Circonia asintió.

—Estoy muy satisfecha con mis progresos, pero todo el mérito es de Molly.

Aquel nombre le resultaba familiar. Serena recordó a la joven pelirroja que había irrumpido en el banquete.

—¿Es la pupila de Neflyte?

Circonia asintió.

—¿Y cómo llegó a serlo?

—Sus padres eran representantes británicos aquí en Kharastan. Ambos eran académicos especializados en el Medio Oriente. Murieron en un accidente aéreo sobre las montañas de Maraban y todo el mundo pensó que Molly volvería a casa, pero ella había crecido aquí y amaba esta tierra. Kharastan era su hogar y no quería marcharse. Fue a la universidad aquí en Kharastan. Muy pocas inglesas dominan la lengua del país. Un día volverá a Inglaterra, pero no lo hará hasta que muera el jeque.

Serena se preguntó cuánto sabía Molly de Darien; cuánto sabía Circonia… ¿Acaso sabían que era el hijo del jeque y que tenía derecho al trono? ¿Y si Darien no ejercía sus derechos, o no resultaba del agrado del jeque? ¿Quién dirigiría Kharastan?

Por alguna razón, el rostro de Neflyte apareció en los pensamientos de Serena. Pero ya habían llegado a la piscina. Aquel enorme rectángulo de agua cristalina estaba rodeado de hermosos mosaicos dorados y azules que retrataban distintas escenas de la vida de Kharastan. Las instalaciones eran el último grito en lujo, y el spa y la sauna lo convertían en un balneario exclusivo y opulento.

—Aquí encontrará todo lo que necesita.

—Gracias —dijo Serena, mirando alrededor—. ¿Podría traerme ropa de mi habitación? Preferiría unos pantalones.

—Por supuesto.

Cuando Circonia se fue, Serena eligió un sencillo traje de baño negro y se zambulló en el agua, emergiendo hacia la mitad de la piscina. Entonces comenzó a nadar.

Había sido una buena nadadora de niña, gracias a las piscinas que estaban cerca de su casa. Cuando su madre tenía turno de noche, iba allí después del colegio y se hacía unos cuantos largos. El ejercicio en el agua siempre le daba fuerzas en vez de cansarla.

Por suerte algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, y cuando salió de la piscina, se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.

Después se dio una ducha y se puso los pantalones de lino y la camisa de seda que Circonia le había llevado. Se hizo una coleta con una cinta de color verde y se puso un collar de plata y jade. Finalmente deslizó en sus pies un par de sandalias cómodas y entonces sintió que todo estaba bajo control.

Estaba perfecta; elegante y sofisticada.

Por fin había le encontrado sentido a la insistencia del jeque en que llevara ropa de diseño de la cabeza a los pies. No sólo se trataba de seducir a Darien, sino de encajar en aquel entorno. Se sentía como nueva.

—Me gustaría desayunar ahora, Circonia. ¿Podría comer fuera?

—¡Por supuesto!

Colocaron una mesa para ella a la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Estaba sirviéndose un poco de mermelada de mora cuando una oscura sombra se cernió sobre ella. Serena levantó la vista y el corazón se le aceleró al momento.

—¡Darien!

Ella era la primera mujer que había huido de él y, sin embargo, allí estaba, impasible y espléndida con un traje de lino y seda. El sol se reflejaba en su cabello brillante y unas joyas fulgurantes resaltaban las profundidades celestes de sus ojos.

—¿Te estás escondiendo de mí?

—¿Te ha parecido eso? Si me estuviera escondiendo, eso significaría que tengo miedo, pero aunque soy prácticamente una prisionera aquí, eso es lo último que haría. ¡Además, tú serías el último de quien me escondería!

Darien esbozó una sonrisa. Su actitud desafiante era como un soplo de aire fresco tras una noche tumultuosa. Su reunión con el jeque le había afectado más de lo esperado. Había creído que una noche con Serena disiparía sus inquietudes, pero la confusión había vuelto a la mañana siguiente.

Así que había ido en busca de Serena, esperando… ¿Qué? Había esperado encontrarla bañada en lágrimas, y no desayunando en el jardín.

—¿Entonces por qué te fuiste?

—Porque tus comentarios me parecieron ofensivos.

—¿Entonces no te encargaron que me sedujeras? —a la luz de la mañana aquella acusación sonó ridícula en cuanto salió de sus labios.

—Soy abogada, Darien. ¡No otra cosa! Dime una cosa. ¿Las mujeres con las que te acuestas suelen tener tan pocos escrúpulos como para hacer algo así?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—A veces.

—Entonces has estado con el tipo de mujer equivocado.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

—Quizá —dijo él lentamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Serena al ver sus pupilas dilatadas.

—¿Se supone que eso es una insinuación?

—Quizá.

Serena sacudió la cabeza e hizo acopio de toda la fuerza que necesitaba.

—No, Darien. Y no te servirá de nada mirarme así. Va en serio.

—¿No? —preguntó él, incrédulo.

Su arrogancia se hizo insoportable para la joven. Pensaba que podía decir lo que le viniera en gana y esperar que volviera a sus brazos como si nada.

—Eres increíble —le dijo ella—. Pero, para que no haya más malentendidos, voy a dejarte algo muy claro. El sexo contigo fue maravilloso, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes. Sin embargo, para las mujeres el sexo implica muchas otras cosas. El respeto y la autoestima desempeñan un papel fundamental en la ecuación. Si realmente me crees capaz de ir por ahí acostándome con hombres bajo las órdenes del jeque, entonces tú eres el último culpable si yo insisto en mantenerte a raya sin importar lo buen amante que seas.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Serena. Has sacado tu rabia contra mí, y lo acepto. Quizá hasta me lo merezca. Te pido disculpas por las cosas que dije y las retiro todas —una sonrisa asomó a sus labios—. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie.

—No lo entiendes, Darien. No puedes arreglarlo con una disculpa fingida y una sonrisa sexy.

Darien podía oler el aroma de su cabello recién lavado y la fragancia de su piel. Había algo en su frescura inocente que la hacía irresistible.

—Pero yo te deseo, Serena. ¡Te deseo ahora!

—Léeme los labios —dijo ella, saboreando la sensación de poder—. ¿Qué parte del «no» no entiendes? No habrá más intimidad. Pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos.

—¿Amigos?

—No hay necesidad de hacer que parezca una obscenidad. Supongo que tienes amigos. ¿No, Darien?

Claro que tenía amigos, pero nunca había tenido amigas verdaderas, ni tampoco amantes que se convertían en amigas. Ellas siempre se habían empeñado en continuar con la relación íntima.

¿Sería Serena distinta a las demás?

El rostro de Darien estaba tan rígido como una roca, pero bajo esa fachada inmutable circulaba un torrente de sangre.

Miró los labios entreabiertos de la joven. Ella tenía una expresión inflexible.

De repente, un destello cegador brilló en los ojos del francés.

¿Intimidad? Claro que habría intimidad…


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

—Tu determinación es realmente admirable —admitió Darien—. Pero creo que esa resistencia fingida está empezando a debilitarse. ¿No es así, Serena? Tienes la cara pálida, a pesar del sol, y mira cómo tiemblas cuando estoy cerca. Y no deberías perder más peso. Tu cuerpo es perfecto tal y como está.

Serena nunca se había alegrado tanto de llevar un sombrero de ala ancha, que no sólo la protegía del abrasador sol del desierto, sino también de las miradas penetrantes de Darien. Si hubiera tenido oportunidad de mirarla de cerca, se habría dado cuenta de que tenía razón. A Serena le estaba resultando muy difícil ignorar su sex-appeal natural.

Habían transcurrido nueve días desde el enfrentamiento; nueve días de confinamiento en el palacio durante los que Serena había hecho un desagradable descubrimiento.

Ella siempre había creído que las mujeres no sufrían la falta de sexo de la misma forma que los hombres, o por lo menos nunca lo había experimentado. La ruptura con Rubeus había tenido desastrosas repercusiones económicas y Serena había sentido un gran alivio tras librarse de su estilo amatorio acrobático y frustrante.

Pero había algo diferente en ese momento.

Por la noche, cuando estaba en la cama, sabiendo que el magnífico cuerpo bronceado de Darien Chiba yacía al otro lado de la puerta que cerraba con llave… Aquello había bastado para subir la libido de cualquier mujer, sobre todo si había probado las delicias sexuales de aquel hombre.

Serena consideró su acusación mientras deslizaba dos dedos por dentro de la cintura de los pantalones. ¿Había perdido peso?

—Todo el mundo pierde peso con el calor —dijo para sí—. Pero no todo el mundo contempla al objeto de sus deseos con ojos hambrientos en lugar de darles rienda suelta. ¡Qué testaruda eres, Serena!

Pero más que nada, Serena estaba preocupada por el éxito de su astuto plan, que parecía haberse vuelto contra ella. Había mantenido a raya a Darien y le había dicho que podían ser amigos sin darse cuenta de que la amistad rompía barreras de la misma manera que el sexo.

Si una mujer convivía con un hombre sin ser su amante, terminaba confiando en él y él en ella. Además, dos extranjeros en una tierra exótica tenían mucho de que hablar.

Serena se había dado cuenta de que todo sería más fácil si se gustaban, pero no había reparado en lo fácil que era dejarse seducir por el encanto de Darien. Y tampoco había esperado aquella mirada de admiración al ver que ella no daba su brazo a torcer. Era como si hubiera esperado encontrar un instante de flaqueza que nunca había llegado, por lo que se había visto obligado a enfrentarse a la realidad de otra forma.

Poco a poco, su expresión de seria frustración había sido reemplazada por un respeto creciente, y eso la había hecho sentirse un poco mejor. Serena había recuperado la autoestima y estaba más relajada. No obstante, cuanto más se relajaba, más lo hacía él, y ella no podía evitar volver a sentirse vulnerable.

Al intentar protegerse de él, había sucumbido a sus encantos, tan devastadores como sus besos.

Serena se secó el sudor de la cara. A sus pies se extendían las interminables llanuras de desierto de Kharastan. Aquel país impresionante se le hacía más familiar por momentos. Cada día el jeque ofrecía nuevas formas de entretenimiento a sus invitados de honor.

Habían ido a visitar los bulliciosos bazares de la capital, Kumush Ay. Aquel mercado callejero palpitante los había encandilado con sus vivos colores, ruidos y aromas. También los habían llevado a la escuela de equitación, donde habían presenciado una exhibición de caballos Akhal-Teke. Y esa misma mañana habían disfrutado de un espectáculo de cetrería a cargo de Neflyte y otros nobles de Kharastan.

Serena se había echo a un lado, consciente de que aquél era un deporte de hombres.

—Hoy en día todavía practicamos este noble deporte como signo de respeto hacia nuestros antepasados del desierto —dijo Neflyte al tiempo que un ave rapaz de ojos crueles se posaba en su brazo cubierto de cuero.

Darien estaba disfrutando de su estancia en el país. Serena y él habían llegado a conocer la vida y costumbres de la nación. Sin embargo, él había permanecido al margen durante todos los banquetes, espectáculos y exhibiciones. Tan sólo había sido un mero espectador, en lugar de un participante… hasta ese día. Algo le había ocurrido en ese terreno baldío y hostil, bajo ese sol abrasador.

Darien se había rendido ante aquella poderosa rapaz en su vuelo a través del desierto. El ave ascendió casi en picado rumbo a los cielos, arrojando un hechizo sobre el francés. Fue algo elemental, primitivo; un momento trascendente.

Fue como el instante revelador en que se llega a comprender una lengua extranjera. Por primera vez en su vida fue capaz de ver la conexión con sus ancestros; por primera vez pudo reconocer sus derechos de nacimiento.

Unos diminutos granos de arena le rozaron el brazo, y Darien se dio cuenta de que sus antepasados debían de haber pisado ese mismo suelo. Cuando sobrevivir en el desierto era una lucha diaria y la cetrería no era tan elegante, sino una forma de conseguir alimentos. En ese momento Darien se sintió muy, muy lejos de su apartamento parisino.

Parecía que no era quien creía ser. Había descubierto a un extraño en su interior, muy distinto de sí mismo.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había cambiado, que ya nunca volvería a ser la persona que había dejado en París. ¿Cómo hubiera podido? Parte de él pertenecía a Kharastan.

Aquel pensamiento lo sacudió por dentro.

Y tal y como habían hecho sus ancestros en otro tiempo, Darien buscó refugio en la presencia tranquila de una mujer. Se volvió hacia Serena, que contemplaba la exhibición con una mezcla de miedo y fascinación, y así supo que gracias a su determinación inquebrantable había logrado centrarse en lo verdaderamente importante, como un atleta antes de una carrera. La ausencia de sexo lo había llenado de un nuevo sentido del deber, y también de una nueva identidad.

Sin embargo, la deseaba como jamás había deseado a nadie.

Allí, a la luz del día, en el desierto, Darien escudriñó el horizonte en busca del halcón sacre. El cielo claro y despejado no reflejaba la tormenta que rugía en el interior de Darien.

Pensó en el nombre local del sacre, «hurr», que significaba «noble» o «libre». Neflyte se lo había explicado la noche anterior al salir de la habitación de Zahir tras uno de sus encuentros diarios con el jeque.

—¿Cómo está Zahir? —le preguntó Serena. Su voz suave irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

Darien la miró. Ella era la estampa de la belleza con aquel sombrero de ala ancha que protegía su delicada tez del sol de Kharastan. Él habría querido tirar de aquella cinta verde y perderse en aquella cabellera sedosa. Habría querido sentir, más que pensar. Y sin embargo, ella insistía en atormentarlo de una forma u otra.

—Sigue igual —le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y entonces de qué habláis, noche tras noche?

—Sacre bleu, pones a prueba mi paciencia, cherie.

Darien no pudo aguantar la risa. En ese momento el halcón asomó en el cielo y todos los hombres lanzaron sus ovaciones al cielo. Él se volvió hacia Serena.

—Me mantienes a raya, Serena. ¡Y sin embargo eres capaz de curiosear en mi alma! —le dijo; su rostro lleno de vida e ilusión.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo no quería curiosear —Serena lo decía de verdad—. Sólo me pregunto si es bueno que te lo guardes todo dentro. No sé si debes guardar silencio sobre algo tan importante en tu vida. A menos que hables de ello con Neflyte.

Darien sacudió la cabeza. El asistente del jeque parecía tener una actitud un tanto ambivalente hacia él. En ocasiones la relación era bastante distendida, pero en otras había una tensión solapada. Una vez Darien había creído ver una mirada celosa en sus ojos. ¿Acaso le molestaba ver la cercanía que había entre el jeque y él?

—No. No hablo con Neflyte —dijo sin rodeos.

—¿Y entonces por qué no hablas conmigo? —preguntó Serena al sentarse en el asiento de atrás del cuatro por cuatro.

Darien se sentó a su lado y el coche echó a andar, levantando una nube de polvo a su paso.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

—Bueno, sé escuchar. Soy imparcial, y soy lo bastante sincera como para decirte lo que pienso en lugar de lo que tú quieres oír. Eso no te viene nada mal.

—¿Es que eres perfecta en todos los sentidos? —le preguntó él con una voz sarcástica.

Si se lo hubiera preguntado poco después de llegar a Kharastan, Serena habría pensado que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero algo había cambiado dentro de ella. Algo estaba pasando en ese preciso instante. Aún seguía decidida a no convertirse en una amante de la que no tardaría en cansarse, y había logrado recuperar su autoestima luchando contra su embrujo seductor.

Labrar una amistad llevaba más tiempo que llegar a la intimidad sexual, pero casi lo habían logrado.

Serena era capaz de ver hacia dentro y hacia fuera, y en los ojos de Darien había una tempestad de emociones.

De repente se dio cuenta de que deseaba ayudarlo a asimilar lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

—Probablemente perfecta —dijo, volviéndose hacia él—. Cuéntamelo si quieres. Si no quieres, no lo hagas.

¿Acaso tenía algo que perder?

—En ausencia de metas más interesantes, no veo otra alternativa —dijo él—. ¿Pero vas a acogerte al secreto profesional, o le venderás mi historia al mejor postor en cuanto regresemos a occidente?

Serena sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

—Tienes una opinión pésima de otras personas.

—Está basada en la experiencia. Las mujeres venden historias sobre mis dotes amatorias. Los rivales de los negocios me tachan de no tener escrúpulos.

—De todos modos, no creo que tengas muchos escrúpulos. ¿No?

Él la miró fijamente durante un rato y se echó a reír inesperadamente.

—Ah, pero tú eres muy descarada, cherie.

Aquel halago la hizo derretirse un poco.

—Si no quieres que las mujeres vendan historias, deberías llegar a conocerlas bien antes de acostarte con ellas —le dijo, forzando una sonrisa.

Darien la miró de reojo.

—Como hice contigo, ¿no?

Serena se sonrojó.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

Él asintió.

—La verdad es que sí —reconoció él, porque lo que había compartido con ella era lo suficientemente importante como para no bromear con ello.

El color abandonó las mejillas de la joven.

—Si te preocupa la confidencialidad, yo nunca revelaría las confidencias de un amigo.

¿Era por su profesión por lo que quería hablar con ella? Había salido con muchas abogadas, pero nunca había sentido el impulso de sincerarse.

«Pero nunca te has encontrado en una situación como ésta», pensó.

Con ella se sentía libre; libre para poner sus pensamientos en palabras, en lugar de almacenarlos en un rincón de su mente como una maraña informe que finalmente se volvía contra él. Era como nadar en el mar completamente desnudo después de haber pasado años encarcelado en un apretado traje de buzo.

—Es extraño —dijo, pensativo—. Son las pequeñas cosas las que te hacen darte cuenta. El jeque es zurdo, como yo. Nunca ve la televisión, pero le encanta la literatura, y a mí también. Ahora está consumido por la vejez, pero sus ojos…

Había visto una foto del jeque en sus años de gloria, mucho antes de conocer a su madre. Aquel hombre fuerte e indomable no se parecía en nada al anciano encogido que había conocido en persona. Sin embargo, en aquel rostro viril de la foto Darien había visto algo de sí mismo, una mezcla del pasado y el presente.

—¿Tiene tus ojos? —aventuró ella.

—Sí —dijo él sin más—. Exactamente los mismos ojos.

Serena sospechaba que Darien sabía que ser zurdo y el color de ojos era rasgos heredables, pero algunas cosas iban más allá de la ciencia. El vínculo humano era el más importante en ese caso; un cabo suelto que por fin había atado.

—¿Crees que este descubrimiento cambiará tu vida de ahora en adelante?

Aquella era una pregunta completamente razonable, pero Darien no se la tomó bien.

—¿Acaso sugieres que hay algo malo en mi forma de vivir la vida?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—¿Es así? —Darien insistió—. Quiero saberlo, Serena.

Serena supo que no tenía nada que perder. Después de ese viaje, difícilmente volverían a verse. Al principio quería decírselo para desinflar su arrogancia, pero las cosas habían cambiado y en ese momento quería hacerlo porque era su amiga.

—De acuerdo. Te lo diré. Tu vida es muy superficial. Te dejas llevar por una ola de lujos y no llegas a conectar con la gente. Es como si lo único que importara fuera el dinero —Serena se encogió de hombros—. Eso es todo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Tiras abajo toda mi existencia y eso es todo? Crees que tu vida es maravillosa, ¿no, Serena?

—¡Claro que no! —dijo ella, contrariada—. Sabía que pasaría esto. No estoy aquí para juzgarte, Darien, pero tú me preguntaste.

Sí. Él le había preguntado y ella le había contestado con toda sinceridad. No conocía a nadie en el mundo que tuviera el valor de hacerlo.

Quizá tuviera razón en algunas cosas…

—¿Por qué aceptaste este trabajo? —preguntó él repentinamente.

Serena se miró los dedos de las manos, ligeramente bronceados por el sol. ¿Quería otra dosis de sinceridad? ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a contarle?

Pero la amistad era un sentimiento mutuo.

—Oh, lo típico. Un hombre. Rubeus.

—¿Y estabas enamorada del tal Rubeus? —preguntó Darien, aún sin creerse que estuviera haciendo esa pregunta. Sonaba como uno de esos hombres a los que tanto había despreciado; un tonto celoso que se molestaba por la existencia de otros hombres.

—Pensaba que estaba enamorada de él —respondió Serena—. Pero quizá sólo era una excusa para justificar el haberme ido a la cama con él.

Con una sola frase había dejado al descubierto su inocencia y Darien se preguntó si era consciente de que aquel ligero escalofrío le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre su relación con ese hombre.

¿Fue por eso por lo que se sintió tan culpable al haberla juzgado y acusado injustamente?

—Pero, no, después me di cuenta de que no era amor —dijo Serena un momento después—. Él me encandiló, pero resultó estar vacío por dentro. Pero tenía tanta vitalidad. Yo trabajé muy duro para terminar la carrera. Tuve infinidad de trabajos estivales porque el dinero siempre escaseaba… Y nunca había tenido oportunidad de pasarlo bien —esbozó una sonrisa triste—. Y aunque Rubeus tenía el peor currículum que había visto, sí sabía cómo divertirse.

—¿Y qué pasó?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Compramos una casa a medias, pero nuestra contribución a la hipoteca fue… ¿Cómo decirlo? Desigual. Rubeus todavía no trabajaba, y yo no hacía más que hacer horas extras para sacar más dinero. Cuando empezó a tener aventuras, por ahí supe que lo quería fuera de mi vida, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder la casa por la que había trabajado tanto. Yo pasé mi infancia en una larga lista de casas alquiladas, y no podía soportar volver a esa forma de vida. Cuando mi jefe me dijo que la casa real de Kharastan necesitaba una abogada discreta urgentemente… Bueno, me pareció la respuesta a todas mis plegarias. Por fin sería capaz de sacar a Rubeus de mi vida y ser libre.

—¿Libre?

—Eso es.

Hubo un silencio y Darien pensó en lo que acababa de oír. Quería acariciarla, deslizar las manos sobre su pelo de satén, pero no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Aunque sus labios se curvaran con una mueca de desprecio hacia ese hombre de su pasado, él había hecho lo mismo. Darien Chiba era tan culpable como ese tal Rubeus. Él también la había utilizado y había tratado de imponerle sus deseos.

Había hablado con Neflyte para exigirle que Serena se quedara, pero entonces aún creía en hacerla cambiar de opinión y convencerla de que volviera a acostarse con él. En aquel momento, le había parecido imposible que una mujer no se doblegara a su voluntad.

Pero la determinación de Serena había sido de hierro, y Darien se arrepentía de su propio comportamiento. Aquella voracidad profesional que le llevaba a conseguir lo que quería en los negocios había repercutido en su vida privada. Y eso no estaba bien.

Ya casi habían llegado al Palacio Azul. Desde el vehículo podía ver el camino que llevaba hasta las puertas de la mansión. Detrás, se alzaban las majestuosas fuentes de la entrada. Darien sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—No voy a retenerte aquí en contra de tu voluntad, Serena —le dijo—. Nunca debí hacerlo. Puedes marcharte cuando quieras. Puedes irte a casa.

Serena estaba mirando por la ventanilla, absorta en sus pensamientos mientras contemplaba a un pajarillo de plumaje naranja que se había posado entre las flores de un extraño árbol. Aquellas palabras la golpearon como un cubo de agua fría en un día de verano.

Trató de esbozar una sonrisa que ocultara su desesperación.

—¿A casa? —preguntó, como si fuera una palabra desconocida que estuviera intentando aprender antes de llegar al palacio.

Él asintió.

—Tan pronto como quieras. Yo hablaré con Neflyte.

Ahí estaba la libertad que tanto había esperado. Y sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que había deseado la llegada de ese momento, se sentía como si hubieran hecho un agujero en su corazón.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

—El jeque desea verle.

Serena levantó la vista. A pesar de las protestas de Circonia, había insistido en hacerse ella la maleta.

Darien estaba en la puerta, y la observaba con atención.

—¿Quiere verme? ¿Para qué?

—Leer la mente nunca ha sido mi fuerte. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú misma? Yo te llevaré hasta él.

—¿Y por qué no Neflyte?

—No sé.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Serena quería decirle que lo iba a echar mucho de menos, que hubiera querido volver a disfrutar del placer que había conocido en sus brazos… Quería decirle que deseaba quedarse, en ese paraíso de ensueño… con él. Pero él la dejaba marchar y ella debía hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Se iba a casa. Sola.

Voy a echarte de menos», pensó mientras miraba aquellos ojos zafiro.

Se arregló un poco el pelo, sujetando los mechones que le caían sobre la cara.

—¿Qué tal estoy?

Darien sabía que no buscaba un cumplido. Sabía que aquel hombre había destruido buena parte de su autoestima. Con aquel sencillo vestido de lino y el cabello recogido en una coleta, estaba tan hermosa como para… Darien se puso tenso.

—Estás preciosa.

Cuando él usaba palabras como ésa, ella empezaba a desear aquello que siempre había pensado no podía tener. Y nunca podría tener a Darien tal y como ella deseaba…

Había creído que la amistad era la solución, pero se había equivocado, porque la amistad era tan peligrosa como el sexo. Quizá mucho más. La noche que había pasado con Darien había sido la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida y sabía que nunca tendría otro amante como él.

Pero aquella amistad también había llegado a ser especial. Diferente. Se habían conocido en unas circunstancias tan peculiares que él la había dejado acercarse mucho más que a cualquier otra persona.

Pero todo había llegado a su fin y por muy bien que hubiera hecho su trabajo, su corazón estaba deshecho. No obstante, cuando salió al corredor de mármol, pensó que había logrado esconderlo muy bien.

—Me pregunto qué querrá —dijo.

Darien echó a andar a su lado.

—¿Sabes? —prosiguió Serena—. Es la primera vez que le voy a ver. Siempre he tratado con Neflyte.

—Seguramente quiere despedirse.

—Odio las despedidas.

Darien no. A él le gustaba la conclusión, la oportunidad de romper los lazos, de seguir adelante y comenzar de cero. Pero ese día no sentía nada parecido. Serena se iba, y no sentía el alivio que tan familiar le resultaba.

—¿Has… decidido cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? —le preguntó Serena.

—No —soltó una carcajada—. Por primera vez en mi vida no estoy seguro de nada. Soy lo bastante afortunado como para poder elegir. Muchos están atrapados en trabajos de los que no pueden escapar.

—Tienes suerte.

—Sí que la tengo —dijo él.

¿Pero cuándo había sido la última vez que había hecho uso de sus privilegios? ¿Cuándo se había bajado del tren de alta velocidad para recoger el fruto de su trabajo y disfrutar de él? La cara de Serena se había iluminado cuando le había hablado de sacar a Rubeus de su casa y de su vida.

La fluidez económica le había convertido en un canalla que no sabía apreciar lo bueno.

—Quizá te haga su heredero —dijo Serena—. ¿Y entonces qué?

—Lo dudo mucho —dijo Darien, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿No sabes que no deberías planificar el futuro?

Serena no quería pensar en lo que estaba por venir, así que fijó su atención en una de las pinturas que decoraban las paredes.

El eco de sus propios pasos los siguió a través de amplios corredores de mármol. Serena pensó en todas las contradicciones de aquel palacio. Aquella joya exquisita y hermosa estaba anclada en medio de un mar de arena hostil; una bestia hambrienta que amenazaba con engullirlo en cualquier momento.

¿El jeque había pensado en esas cosas en la vejez? ¿Era su deber delegar en alguno de sus vástagos? De ser así, esa responsabilidad podía recaer en Darien. ¿Quién gobernaría Kharastan si no hacía heredero a su propio hijo?

Serena le miró fugazmente. Los ojos de Darien se suavizaron durante un instante.

—Pareces triste.

Él suspiró. Ella sabía ver más allá.

«Y tú vas a echar eso de menos, ¿verdad?», dijo una vocecilla burlona dentro de su cabeza.

—Lo estoy. Un poco. Me resulta raro saber que pronto volveré a mi antigua vida en París después de haberle conocido. La vida es tan impredecible que ésta podría ser la última vez que lo veo.

—Podría ser. Pero por lo menos has tenido esta oportunidad de oro para conocerlo.

Estaban delante de los aposentos del jeque. Las lujosas puertas se abrieron y Neflyte apareció ante sus ojos. Tenía una expresión seria en la mirada.

—Los recibirá a los dos ahora mismo.

La habitación del jeque estaba iluminada por una luz suave y acaramelada. El aire se mantenía fresco gracias a un ventilador oculto y había un ligero aroma a flores frescas.

Rodeada por Neflyte y Darien, Serena se sintió como una forastera. ¿Por qué querría verla el líder de Kharastan?

—Acércate —dijo una voz desde un diván cercano.

Serena olvidó toda su desconfianza e hizo lo que le pedían. En cuanto vio al anciano, hizo una profunda reverencia. De pronto sintió una mano sobre la cabeza.

—Levántate —le dijo en voz baja—. Gracias por devolverme a mi hijo, señorita Tsukino.

—Fue un… placer —dijo Serena. El pecho le iba a estallar con los latidos del corazón.

Darien también había dado un paso adelante y Neflyte le hizo señas para que se sentara en un taburete junto al jeque.

Serena no sabía qué había esperado encontrar. Las vestiduras doradas resaltaban su posición privilegiada, y ciertamente se trataba de un hombre muy mayor, pero tenía un aura de poder que desafiaba toda capacidad de descripción. Y Darien tenía razón. Sus ojos eran tan zafiro como los de su hijo.

El jeque se incorporó y un sirviente le ofreció una bebida fresca en una enorme copa con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Zahir le hizo señas para que se retirara.

—Darien, tú eres mi hijo, y yo te concedo la libertad de Kharastan. Vastas tierras y una enorme riqueza quedarán a tu disposición en éste, tu país.

—Se lo agradezco, pero no necesito su regalo —dijo Darien con orgullo—. Y no he venido por eso.

El jeque asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo. Tú has creado tu propia riqueza en la vida. Has tenido éxito, tal y como yo esperaba. No te ofrezco estos regalos por su valor económico, son tuyos por derecho de nacimiento. No es posible cambiar el pasado, hijo mío. Sólo podemos labrar nuestro futuro, y el tuyo yace ante tus pies. Debes ir adonde te lleve el destino, pero siempre tendrás un hogar aquí, como uno de los hijos del jeque.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Serena estaba tan impresionada que no se percató de las últimas palabras de Zahir.

Pero Darien sí lo hizo. La última frase retumbó en sus oídos como el tañido de una campana.

—¿Uno de los hijos del jeque?

Neflyte y el jeque intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Hay otro hijo? —preguntó Darien de inmediato—. ¿Tengo… un hermano?

—Tienes un hermanastro —dijo el jeque con gran cautela—. A diferencia de ti, él es italiano y vive en la tierra que lo vio nacer.

Darien miró a Zahir con ojos perplejos.

—¿Por qué? —susurró.

Serena pensó que aquella pregunta podía ser interpretada de muy diversas maneras, pero Zahir sabía exactamente qué quería decir Darien.

El jeque miró alrededor e hizo retirarse a todos los sirvientes con un gesto. Sólo quedaron Darien, Neflyte y él, aparte de Serena, quien esperaba que le pidieran abandonar la estancia en cualquier momento.

Pero no fue así.

—Yo me casé por conveniencia durante el período de crisis de Kharastan, y mi pueblo adoraba a mi esposa. Como yo —añadió suavemente—. Fue un matrimonio exitoso en muchos sentidos, excepto en uno. Nunca tuve hijos con ella.

—Y entonces se fue a procrear por Europa, ¿no? —dijo Darien en un tono acusatorio.

Neflyte frunció el entrecejo y estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero el jeque lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

—Tienes derecho a expresar tu rabia, pero como ya te he dicho, no podemos cambiar el pasado, y nos preparamos para el futuro con nuestro comportamiento en el presente.

Se hizo un profundo silencio que fue roto por Darien.

—¿Y qué pasa con mi hermanastro?

El jeque lo miró fijamente.

—¿Te gustaría conocerlo? Podríamos enviar a la señorita Tsukino a Nápoles y convencerle de que venga a Kharastan.

Darien cerró los puños y miró a Neflyte y a Serena con ojos furiosos.

—¡Dejadnos! —ordenó—. Por favor, dejadme solo con el jeque, mi padre.

Serena se dio cuenta de que aquélla era la primera vez que Darien reconocía el parentesco en voz alta y también advirtió la mirada que Neflyte le lanzó a Zahir. No obstante, el monarca se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Neflyte se puso en pie y salió de la habitación. Serena fue tras él.

De vuelta en su dormitorio, Serena volvió a sentirse como una extraña. Todo lo que había visto y oído la había conmocionado sobremanera. Tenía otra oportunidad de ir en busca de un hijo perdido, pero no podía ahuyentar la tristeza que oprimía su alma.

Había llegado el momento de decir adiós al hombre que le había robado el corazón.

Serena no tardó mucho en terminar de hacer las maletas y se entretuvo observando a uno de los guardias a caballo por la ventana. El jinete trotaba por toda la finca.

De repente oyó unos pasos y al volverse se encontró con Darien.

Su rostro de piedra despedía un frío polar, pero sus ojos brillaban con el resplandor del fuego. Serena se sorprendió mucho.

¿Había llorado Darien Chiba?

—¿Qué le dijiste? —le preguntó ella.

Él la miró y sus ojos se aclararon, como si saliera de la espesura del bosque rumbo a la luz del día.

—Nos hemos dicho cosas que han de quedar entre un padre y un hijo para siempre.

Ella vio el dolor en su mirada, la dignidad que teñía su voz… Su corazón dio un vuelco y supo que lo amaba. ¿Pero qué le había dicho Darien en una ocasión? El arrepentimiento no formaba parte de su naturaleza.

«Bueno, tampoco será parte de la mía…», pensó Serena. «Déjale marchar. No seas como la rubia que conociste en su oficina la primera vez que le viste. Hay una larga lista de mujeres como ella en su pasado, y muchas otras en su futuro. Sigue el ejemplo de dignidad que te ha dado él…», se dijo a sí misma.

—¿Te vas a quedar?

—Un tiempo. Serena…

Ella levantó la cabeza; los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó sin aliento.

—No irás a buscar a Seiya, ¿verdad?

La esperanza que albergaba en su corazón se hundió como una piedra en una charca de lodo.

—¿Es una petición o una orden, Darien?

Hubo una breve pausa.

—Puede ser las dos cosas.

—¿Me lo prohíbes aunque el jeque me lo haya pedido expresamente?

—Puedo revocar esa orden si me da la gana —dijo.

—¿Si me da la gana? —repitió Serena—. ¿Qué ocurre, Darien? ¿Crees que acabaré en la cama con tu hermanastro?

—¡Basta! —le dijo, furioso. Lo último que necesitaba era esa imagen en su cabeza—. ¡Muy bien! ¡Acepta el maldito trabajo si quieres!

—¡Gracias, lo haré!

—¿Lo harás?

—Lo pensaré.

Él frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Has terminado de hacer las maletas? Te llevaré al aeropuerto.

¿Y dejarle ver cómo estallaba en llanto? Jamás. Aquellas palabras hostiles fueron un jarro de agua fría que la hizo volver a la realidad. Él tenía que recordarla como una persona digna e íntegra.

—Gracias, pero no, Darien —dijo tranquilamente—. Prefiero que me lleve uno de los conductores. Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo un vuelo que tomar y tengo que cambiarme antes.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Serena llegó a Dolchester, pero no fue capaz de quitarse esa extraña sensación de desorientación que la había acompañado desde su marcha de Kharastan.

No era sólo por la lluvia. Aquella típica llovizna de verano limpiaba las flores y refrescaba la piel.

Tampoco era por el calentador, que se había roto.

Era…

Darien.

Claro que era Darien.

Pero aunque pareciera extraño, estar de vuelta en aquella pequeña ciudad ayudaba un poco. Mirar alrededor aclaraba las ideas. Lo que había dejado atrás estaba fuera de su alcance. ¿Qué sentido tenía sufrir por alguien tan inalcanzable como el hijo del jeque?

Aunque no hubiera tenido sangre azul, él no era la persona adecuada para ella. A medida que volvía a acostumbrarse a aquel entorno familiar, Serena llegó a burlarse de sus propios deseos.

Era imposible imaginarse a Darien en un lugar como ése; agachando la cabeza para no tropezar con la puerta o con una de la vigas de la sala de estar. Tampoco podía imaginárselo pidiendo una pinta de cerveza en el bar, por no hablar de las tiendas, donde dar un informe de tu vida privada era casi un requisito para comprar un racimo de plátanos.

Pero también podía ver las cosas a la inversa. ¡Ella en París! Habría dado la nota con sólo salir a pasear por la avenida de Georges V, o al cenar en restaurantes de alto standing como los que frecuentaba Darien. Ella, la chica que había aprendido francés en el colegio, intentando comunicarse en la boulangerie…

Había guardado toda la ropa de Kharastan en el armario de la habitación de huéspedes porque no parecían encajar en Dolchester. Hasta que no abrieron uno de esos restaurantes orientales que hacían sensación en Londres, Serena no fue capaz de salir a la calle vestida con uno de esos trajes bordados con pedrería de jade.

Por otra parte, había logrado comprar la parte de Rubeus gracias al generoso pago por sus servicios en Kharastan, y eso le producía una inmensa satisfacción. Él había fanfarroneado un poco, dando a entender que se había acostado con una de las camareras del Black Dog Pub, pero en cuanto Serena había insinuado su nueva situación económica, había comenzado a mirarla con otros ojos.

—¡Quita, Rubeus! —le había dicho cuando había intentado propasarse tras firmar los papeles del traspaso de la casa—. Ya no me interesa.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado? —le había dicho él en tono burlón.

Serena había resistido el impulso de decirle que un hombre de verdad la había hecho darse cuenta de lo que se había perdido durante tanto tiempo. Darien era su secreto.

«Sabes que Rubeus se burlará de ti si averigua que se ha acabado».

Serena consiguió ahuyentar esos pensamientos y volvió a cerrar la puerta que Rubeus había entreabierto. Tenía que pensar de forma positiva. Ver a Zahir en el ocaso de la vida la había hecho reflexionar sobre el valor del tiempo, y estaba decidida a aprovechar cada minuto. No podía tener a Darien, pero tampoco tenía por qué malgastar su vida derramando lágrimas inútiles. Atesoraría aquellos recuerdos en un rincón privilegiado de su mente.

Las noches eran los momentos más difíciles; entonces se ahogaba en un maremagnum1 de anhelos y no podía escapar. En esos momentos deseaba haber aprovechado cada segundo a su lado; haber sido su amante todas y cada una de las noches que había pasado en Kharastan. ¿Qué había ganado rechazándole? Tan sólo una buena dosis de orgullo y una profunda sensación de vacío que siempre le recordaba lo que había perdido. Y el orgullo era un amargo compañero de alcoba…

Serena se dijo a sí misma que era normal llorar, pero a veces tenía que esconder el rostro en la almohada para no escuchar el eco de su propio llanto.

Llevaba un mes en casa y acababa de aceptar que no volvería a tener contacto alguno con Kharastan. Le había escrito a Neflyte para rechazar la oferta de trabajo en Nápoles.

Era sábado por la mañana, y el sol brillaba en el cielo. Serena estaba untando mermelada de fresa en una tostada cuando llamaron a la puerta.

¿El cartero?

La joven se quedó paralizada al abrir la puerta. Aquel espejismo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Un hombre apuesto y moreno estaba en el rellano de su casa…

Serena asió con fuerza el picaporte y le miró fijamente como si estuviera a punto de desaparecer.

—¡Darien! —estuvo a punto de extender la mano, para comprobar que no era una aparición—. ¿De verdad eres tú? —susurró.

—¿Crees que tengo un doble?

«Claro que no», pensó Serena. Habían roto el molde con él.

—¿Qué…? —tragó en seco—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Aquellos labios inolvidables dibujaron una sonrisa cínica.

—La hospitalidad inglesa deja mucho que desear —murmuró—. ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?

—Sí. Por supuesto. Entra. Cuidado… ¡Oh, Darien! ¿Te has hecho daño en la cabeza?

—No —dijo él, frotándose la cabeza con una mueca en los labios.

Serena se pasó las manos por el cabello para peinarse un poco y deseó tener una varita mágica para transformarse en otra. Llevaba unos viejos vaqueros y una camiseta. Ni una pizca de maquillaje en la cara…

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías? —le preguntó—. Por lo menos me habría puesto decente.

—No quería que te pusieras decente. Me gusta como vas —le dijo lentamente, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Estás… distinta.

Él también parecía distinto. Llevaba vaqueros negros que realzaban sus fornidos muslos, y una chaqueta de cuero que se estaba quitando sin que nadie se lo hubiera dicho. Serena se tambaleó un instante. ¿Eso significaba que iba a quedarse? ¡No debía de haber viajado desde tan lejos para marcharse de inmediato!

¿Pero por cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse? ¿Tendría ella la valentía de preguntarle el motivo de su visita?

—¿Te apetece un café? —dijo ella, frenética—. No es café auténtico, pero sólo compro ése cuando tengo una cena.

—¿No es café real? —le preguntó él, intrigado—. ¿Quieres decir que es de mentira?

—Es instantáneo.

En ese momento, Darien Chiba vio a Serena Tsukino tal y como era: una abogada de pueblo que llevaba ropa de mercadillo y bebía café instantáneo de un bote de cristal.

Sacudió la cabeza. Las cosas no iban a ser como había planeado. Por primera vez en la vida sintió el pinchazo de la duda.

Hubo un momento de tensión mientras la miraba intensamente.

—¿No aceptaste el empleo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No. Me pareció que no era una buena idea.

Darien soltó el aliento, aliviado. Sin embargo, aún estaba muy lejos de obtener lo que su corazón deseaba.

—¿Te gustaría venir a París?

El corazón de Serena de detuvo un momento.

—¿París? ¿Para qué?

Sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿A ti qué te parece?

—No sé —susurró.

«Pregúntale», decía su corazón.

—¿Por qué has venido, Darien?

—Porque me ha ocurrido algo. Tú me has hecho algo; algo que no tiene remedio, a pesar de lo mucho que lo he intentado… ¡Lo he intentado! Pensaba que la confusión se debía el repentino descubrimiento de mi padre, pero no tardé en ver la realidad.

—No te entiendo.

—¿Crees que no lo suponía? —sacudió la cabeza, como si tratara de aclarar sus ideas—. Me di cuenta de que las cosas que me habías dicho eran ciertas. Me importaban más las cosas que la gente. Y ya no quiero volver a ser así. Tú me hiciste ver las cosas de forma distinta, Serena —como ella guardaba silencio, él siguió adelante—. Me hiciste desear más de lo que había vivido contigo; algo de lo que había huido toda mi vida.

—¿Y eso qué es?

Hubo una pausa.

—Emociones —dijo él por fin—. Oui —al ver su atónita mirada, Darien Chiba la miró con ojos vulnerables—. Sólo recuerdo tu rostro. Cuando me ocurría algo agradable o desagradable, sólo quería ir a contártelo. Por las noches sólo recuerdo los momentos que viví contigo; aquellos momentos eróticos y tiernos… No fueron suficientes.

Sus ojos parecían más zafiro que nunca mientras la miraba fijamente.

—Me estoy volviendo loco —tragó con dificultad—. Te he echado de menos, Serena.

El corazón de la joven dio un salto de alegría, esperanza, miedo…

—¿Me has echado de menos? ¿Tiempo pasado?

—La precisión de los abogados con las palabras… —dijo él en tono burlón—. De acuerdo. Te echo de menos. Te echo de menos —repitió, lentamente—. ¿Qué tal así?

Serena se hundió en una ola de incertidumbre. Tenía miedo de mostrarle sus deseos más íntimos, todas las cosas que la hacían vulnerable. ¿Sería lo bastante madura como para vivir una aventura? Eso era lo que él le ofrecía.

—Quiero estar contigo —dijo él, su rostro lleno de pasión—. Je t'aime —dijo suavemente—. Te quiero.

Serena sabía lo que significaba. Cualquiera que hubiera estudiado francés sabía lo que significaba. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado qué era lo que más deseaba en la vida, habría podido decirle que Darien acababa de dárselo en dos palabras. Pero estaba nerviosa, aterrorizada… Se sentía como una patinadora insegura que no las tenía todas consigo aunque le hubieran dicho que el hielo era seguro.

—¿A cuántas les has dicho eso?

—A ninguna. Sólo a ti.

—No hace mucho que nos conocemos.

—Lo sé.

—Y nunca hemos estado juntos en circunstancias normales.

—También lo sé.

—Bueno… ¿Y si no funciona? —le preguntó ella, desesperada.

Por primera vez desde su llegada, él la tocó para apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—¿Y qué pasa si…? ¿Y qué pasa si…? ¿Por qué no vienes a París y me ayudas a que funcione? Juntos.

La Serena de unos meses atrás se habría lanzado a lo desconocido sin pensárselo dos veces, pero Kharastan lo había cambiado todo. Aquella experiencia la había afectado profundamente. Darien… En su país de origen, él había puesto sus propias condiciones, pero ella buscaba algo más y no se había conformado con una aventura fácil. Serena Tsukino ya no era una víctima, ni tampoco una cobarde.

Lo miró fijamente y señaló su antigua ropa con un gesto que abarcaba la totalidad de aquella humilde habitación; tan distante de la opulencia urbana y sofisticada de Darien.

—Pero ésta soy yo de verdad —dijo—. Esa mujer elegante a la que conociste no existe.

Él se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. Recorrió los párpados de la joven con las puntas de los dedos; su nariz, sus labios…

Puso las manos sobre su corazón palpitante.

—No. Ésta eres tú, la mujer que me ha robado el corazón y el alma; la mujer que me ha hecho mirarme al espejo, que me hizo pensar en cosas a las que no les daba importancia; la mujer en la que pienso día y noche; la mujer a la que me muero por besar una vez más…

—Entonces bésame —dijo ella.

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos y rozó sus labios contra los de ella.

—¿Dónde está el dormitorio? —dijo con un gruñido animal.

—No necesitas un mapa. Sólo hay dos, y está arriba. Ven conmigo.

Darien tuvo que agachar la cabeza para entrar en aquel dormitorio demasiado pequeño para su gusto. Acostó a Serena en la cama. Le quitó la ropa interior y se quitó la suya propia sin más preámbulo. Lo único importante en ese momento era hacerla suya en todos los sentidos.

Un breve paréntesis de lucidez le recordó que debía protegerse y ese pequeño descuido lo dejó perplejo, pues la seguridad siempre había sido la máxima prioridad en su lista.

Serena suspiró al sentir su miembro dentro de sí y él le secó las lágrimas con la lengua mientras le hacía el amor con todas sus fuerzas. Ella gimió de placer y se aferró al momento con todo su ser, pero aquélla era una batalla perdida.

—¡Oh, Darien! —gritó y apretó los brazos alrededor de él, como si nunca fuera a soltarle.

Él sabía que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Sus pechos, duros y turgentes, habían florecido de repente.

Quería irse con ella; quería hacer el mismo viaje que llevaba a la cumbre del éxtasis. Nunca antes había tenido un orgasmo simultáneo. El frívolo control sobre sus propias emociones nunca le había dejado exponerse de esa forma, pero esa vez lo que más deseaba era vibrar con ella.

Darien ya no pudo más y dejó que el orgasmo lo elevará hasta el mismísimo cielo, como el halcón que ascendía en busca del señuelo. Por un momento sintió que sus cuerpos se habían fundido en uno solo; el viento y el desierto, el uno parte del otro.

Nunca antes había durado tanto en el clímax y los espasmos de placer jamás se habían repetido tanto. Por un momento sintió que se había adentrado en un terreno desconocido tan hermoso que no podía ser real; un lugar como Kharastan…

Cuando la miró a los ojos, pudo ver el brillo de una solitaria lágrima en su mejilla y se la secó con la punta del dedo.

Serena se mordió los labios.

—Oh, Darien —tragó con dificultad—. Te amo tanto…

Él miró aquellos ojos celestes, tan claros y cristalinos; unos ojos que brillaban con un sentimiento que ya no tenía por qué ocultar.

El corazón de Darien palpitó al ritmo del amor.

—Yo también —dijo suavemente.

**1. significa mar grande y generalmente se aplica para designar situaciones de confusión o caóticas**


	14. Epilogo

Epílogo

La exótica boda del hijo ilegítimo del jeque.

La prensa se había vuelto loca. Aquél era el mayor acontecimiento social en muchos años. El apartamento parisino de Darien estaba sitiado por los medios; tanto así que habían tenido que contratar guardaespaldas para mantenerlos a raya.

Habían tratado de mantener la boda en secreto, pero alguien había filtrado información sobre el enclave donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia. Kharastan iba a tener la primera boda real en muchas décadas y la gente le había tomado mucho afecto al hijo del jeque y a su futura esposa.

—¿Te sorprendió? —le preguntó Serena a Darien una mañana—. Que te acepten tan rápidamente a pesar de las extrañas circunstancias que rodearon tu nacimiento.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Durante el mes que pasé allí después de tu marcha, llegaron a conocerme un poco, y a medida que pase el tiempo llegarán a conocerme algo más —sonrió—. Pero la aprobación del pueblo ha sido la recompensa que ha recibido mi padre por guardar fidelidad a su difunta esposa, y por la justicia y la integridad con que ha gobernado.

Estaban acostados en la cama, en el dormitorio de aquel enorme apartamento con vistas al Sena. De vez en cuando Serena levantaba la mano para contemplar el anillo de esmeraldas con el que Darien había sellado el compromiso.

En menos de un mes, los dos volarían a Kharastan para contraer matrimonio, y después pasarían la luna de miel en el campo.

Serena se volvió hacia él y le acarició el hombro.

—¿No crees que todo esto está ocurriendo demasiado deprisa? —preguntó ella.

—No. ¿Y tú?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Quiero ser tu esposa, Darien. Más que nada en el mundo.

Él sonrió y puso las puntas de los dedos sobre los labios de la joven.

—Bueno, entonces yo también quiero eso. Quiero que seas legalmente mía, que estés ligada a mí para siempre.

Serena se estremeció al oír esas palabras y se acurrucó a su lado. La vida no podía ser más perfecta.

Había ido a París decidida a buscar trabajo, pero Darien se había encargado de todo con antelación y, ¿quién hubiera podido rechazar semejante oferta?

También había tratado de buscar apartamento por su cuenta y, curiosamente, la zona que más le había gustado era el barrio de Marais, donde Darien había crecido. La zona se había convertido en uno de los distritos de moda de la capital francesa.

Pero entonces ambos se habían dado cuenta de que no querían estar lejos el uno del otro. Ella quería levantarse y dormirse a su lado.

Era tan natural verlos juntos que su unión parecía un mandato divino. Y cuando él le había pedido que fuera su esposa aquella mañana soleada de camino a la pastelería, ella se había echado a llorar.

Las cosas se habían precipitado un poco, pero había una poderosa razón para ello. Darien quería que su padre supiera que su linaje iba a tener continuidad, y que se iba a casar con una mujer a la que conocía y apreciaba.

Finalmente la cuestión de la herencia del trono dejó de ser un problema. Seiya era mayor que Darien.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró Serena al enterarse—. Me pregunto si aceptará nuestra invitación a la boda. Espero que venga. Me gustaría conocerle.

Ante la mención de su hermano, Darien sintió que su corazón saltaba de alegría. Serena le había enseñado a no temer a sus emociones, a seguir la corriente de sus sentimientos y a dejarse llevar, pero sobre todo le había enseñado a amar…

Fin

**Y se acabo…. U.U, lo admito por momentos quise ahorcar a Darien, cuando estaba en su plan arrogante… pero al final vimos que hasta el más presumido tiene su corazoncito, awww! pero bueno, volviendo a lo que iba, espero que les haya gustado la historia, pronto empezaré a subir el segundo libro, gracias a todas las que siguieron la historia y también a las que me escribieron reviews, me alegraban el día, un beso grandote y un abrazote de oso, nos seguiremos leyendo. Isa ~_~ **


End file.
